


It Always Works (Birdflash)

by Erengorn314



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erengorn314/pseuds/Erengorn314
Summary: Wally had been in love with Dick from the moment they’d met. But what is he going to do when Dick gets into contact with pink kryptonite, which reverses your sexuality and how did Ra’s al Guhl make kryptonite effective on humans?





	1. Ra's' Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so all comments are welcome and a kudos would mean the world to me ;) Please take note that English isn’t my native language so all spelling and/or grammar mistakes are on me.

‘ROBIN!’ Miss Martian screamed. He fell. His hand grasping the knife in his body, but unable to pull it out. He fell to the ground. Barely noticing hitting it. He struggled to stay awake, fighting the dark.

Wally sped over, kneeling next to his best friend, his secret love. He had loved him from the moment they’d met. But he knew it was impossible love. Robin was as straight as Green Arrow’s arrows. And now his secret love was lying on the ground, bleeding from what could be a mortal wound in his chest.

‘Kid,’ Kaldur commanded,’ take Robin and run him back to the mountain, we’ll come after we’ve handled with Ra’s al Ghul and his assassins.’ Kid Flash picked Robin up in his arms and started running. Before he had left, he heard Ra’s laugh: 'You can’t outrun fate, boy.’

Wally ran as fast as he could, holding Dick firmly in his arms. He had broken the sound barrier within seconds and kept accelerating, but still he had the feeling he was going too slow. Too slow to save the Boy Wonder.

When he finally arrived at the mountain after what felt like an eternity, he sped to Black Canary, certain that she could help him. 'Wally,’ she said with a confused look,’ what are…’  
'Robin got stabbed by Ra’s al Ghul and he needs help!’  
'Put him down on his bed, I’ll come right after’, she said without hesitation. Wally ran to Robin’s room and laid him down on his back. 'Wally,’ Robin said weakly, 'I have to tell you something.’  
'Not now,’ Wally answered softly,’ you’ll need all your strength to get through this.’

Black Canary arrived before Robin could respond. With her she carried the First Aid-kit and other medical tools to free Robin from the knife. She opened the kit and gave him some painkillers. 'This next part is going to hurt’, she said. Robin nodded that he understood. She pulled out the knife and cleaned the wound swiftly. Robin kept still, but Wally saw on his face that he was in pain, in a lot of pain. He wished he could take over the pain, or at least soften it. He took Robin’s hand in his, holding it tightly to let him know that he was there. He was going to help him through. Wally was glad when he noticed that Robin was squeezing his hand in return.

'Help me hold him upright, so that I can put the bandage on’, ordered Black Canary.  
Wally let go of Dick’s hand with pain in his heart. But he held Dick upright, maybe a bit more in a hugging position than was necessary, but Black Canary said nothing about it so he kept holding him like that. 'It is done,’ she said,’ you can put him down.’ Wally put him down gently. 'Good,’ spoke a low voice behind him,’ now all he needs is rest.’ Wally turned around in shock. Behind him stood Batman. It didn’t surprise Wally that the best detective in the world knew when his protégé was hurt.

By this time Dick was unconscious, both from the pain and the medicine. 'I’ll need a blood sample’, Batman simply stated. He walked to Robin without waiting for an answer. He took a syringe from his utility belt and took a sample from Robin’s arm. He put it back in his belt and walked away without saying a word. Wally sat down, not knowing what to do. 'He’ll need his rest now’, Black Canary said. She took the First Aid-kit and left, but not before saying that he should call her when the bandage needed to be replaced.

The team entered the room only minutes after Black Canary had left.  
'How is he?’ Miss Martian asked.  
'He’ll make it’, Wally answered without lifting his gaze up from Dick.  
'That’s a relief’, Artemis said and the rest of the team agreed.  
'Did you handle Ra’s and his assassins?’ Wally asked with an angry tone. Oh, how he hated him at this moment. Wally’d kill him the next time he saw Ra’s’ ugly face.  
'After you had left, they retreated fairly quickly. But we were unable to capture any of them. They are very skilled’, Aqualad reported.  
'But we’ll get him next time!’ Superboy added because he could sense Wally’s anger. He respected that Wally was so loyal to his best friend.  
'We’ll let him rest now’, Miss Martian said.  
The whole team left except for Wally, he kept sitting where he was.

'Aren’t you coming?’ Superboy asked.  
'I want to be here when he wakes up. I don’t want him to wake up alone.’  
And again Superboy thought this was proof of his friendship.  
'Oh, okay.’ Superboy left the room. Wally took Dick’s hand back into his the moment the door closed. He wanted to let him know we was there, he was there for him.

~~~

Hours passed and Wally just watched Dick sleep, holding his hand. He watched him breathe, his chest slowly rising and falling, rising and falling. M'gann had brought him a cup of tea and some food an hour ago. She asked if he wanted to change to his normal clothes, proposing that she would stay to Robin’s side for as long as he was gone. But he had refused, feeling that leaving was betraying Dick in one way or another. So he drank his tea and took some bites from his food. At one moment Dick had woken up, just whispering: 'Thank you, my friend’ and falling back to sleep. This had put a smile on Wally’s face. He was glad that Dick knew he was there for him.

~~~

'Wally, wake up’, M'gann said softly. Wally opened his eyes slowly, hoping that it had all been a bad dream, but he saw his wounded friend sleeping right in front of him, proving that it was all true. But he was glad to notice that he was still holding Dick’s hand.  
'How long did I sleep?’ Wally asked.  
'I don’t know exactly but I’ve brought your tea and food only an hour and a half ago.’  
He was relieved that he had only slept for half an hour.  
'Thanks, M'gann. I’ll stay awake now, you can go.’  
'Wally, it’s 5 am, you need to rest’, she answered compassionately.  
'But Robin…’  
'It’s no good for Robin when he wakes up and you’re so tired that you can barely stand. He’ll need your support when he wakes up, but you won’t be able to provide any if you keep doing this to yourself! Take a shower, go to bed and catch a few hours of sleep.’  
Wally knew she was right and no matter how much he disliked the idea of leaving Dick’s side, he disliked the idea of not being able to help him when he needed him even more. He let go of Dick’s hand and stood up.  
'I’ll wake you when he wakes up’, the martian promised. Wally thanked her and left the room, but not before looking at the sleeping Grayson for one last time. He noticed that Dick looked very peacefully, which made it easier to leave.

Wally walked through the hallway, too tired to use his superspeed. He decided to pass through the kitchen to get something to eat first. He took a burrito and warmed it up. Wally was just about to leave when he heard two voices coming from down the hall. They were Batman’s and Superman’s. ’… about Robin’s condition’, he heard Batman say. Wally wanted to hear this, so he did the only thing he could think of, he hid himself.

'What about it?’ Superman asked concerned.  
'I ran a blood analysis and there was a poison in his blood. But it’s no normal poison, it won’t kill him. It’s a weakened version of pink kryptonite, modified for humans.’  
Superman’s eyes widened.  
'So that means that his sexual orientation changed…’ Superman asked concerned.  
'Yes,’ Batman confirmed, 'but only for a period, but it’s impossible to calculate for how long exactly. I personally expect that it won’t last longer than a few days.’

Wally couldn’t believe his ears, would Robin be gay for a few days? He considered taking advantage of the situation and and getting a kiss from Dick, but he abandoned the idea quickly. He wouldn’t take advantage, Dick was still his best friend and he would treat him with respect. If Dick wasn’t into boys, he wouldn’t force himself on him. That was the promise he had made a long time ago and he wasn’t planning on breaking it. Wally’s thoughts were interrupted by Batman:’ You can come out now, Wally.’

Wally was confused as to how Batman knew he was there. But then he remembered, Batman was after all the greatest detective. Wally came out of hiding,ashamed for his actions. He didn’t dare to look Batman or Superman in the eye and he felt his cheeks burning red. He feared the punishment he’d get for eavesdropping. 'I didn’t mean to…’ he began apologizing, but Batman interrupted him.

'We aren’t mad,’ he said calmly,’ you just can’t tell anyone.’ Wally promised them not to tell anyone, glad that there weren’t going to be consequences.

Wally left the room, still a bit confused about what he had just heard. He walked to his room, passing Dick’s on his way. He had the urge to check on him. He knew he should have fate in Miss Martian, but the urge was just too big. He opened the door just enough to see Dick sleeping peacefully. This calmed him down, but he still couldn’t get the thought of Dick being gay for a few days out of his mind. The thought that his love was so close, but still impossible hurt him. But he told himself that it was no different from the past, even with Dick’s temporarily changed sexual orientation. It would only hurt their friendship if he made a move and he would rather die than screw up his friendship with Dick.

It was only then he saw M'gann sitting next to the bed, looking at him. 'I was only checking on him’, Wally said apologetically.'It’s okay, Wally. Everything is still the same.'This put Wally at ease. He closed the door silently and went to his room.

He entered his chamber and went straight to the bathroom. He took off his suit, maybe for the first time at human speed in his life, and stepped in the shower. He turned on the warm water and let it flow over his body. He was just standing there, not moving with only his thoughts. It had been a horrible day and he felt awful. He was mentally and physically exhausted. He started cleaning himself after about 10 minutes. He washed himself like he never had before. It was like he wanted to clean himself from all the bad things. When he finally came out of the shower, he took a towel and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom. He entered his room, dropped the towel on the floor and got into bed. He was in a deep sleep not even a minute later.


	2. The Sleeping Grayson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update... I love you all and hope you enjoy it!

Wally opened his eyes. He was still tired. It was dark outside, so he couldn't have slept long. He stood up, took some underwear and pants and put them on. He went shirtless to the bathroom. Once entered, he took a look in the mirror. He looked awful. His hair was a mess. His eyes were barely open and he had huge bags under them. Wally threw some water in his face, trying to wake up. He took a camb and went through his hair. Once he was decent, he went back to his room. He went to his closet, took a red shirt out and put it on.

Wally left his room. He walked to Dick's room and entered silently. There he saw Dick sleeping peacefully, in exact the same position as a few hours ago. Wally walked to Dick, taking his hand. "Come back to me, Dick", he whispered with pain in his heart. He noticed that Dick's skin was very pale. He looked very weak and there was nothing he could do. Wally hated this feeling, he was a freaking superhero for crying out loud! It was his job to help people and it was frustrating when he couldn't.

He turned around where Artemis was standing in the doorway. "It's good that you're awake, Kid Sleep", she said. "Hey, no fair," he said insulted, "I've only been asleep for a few hours. It is still dark outside."

"Again dark outside, you mean", she said with a grin.

Artemis smiled at the confused look on his face.

"It's 8 pm, you've been asleep for 15 hours."

Wally couldn't believe his ears, he had never slept that long before.

"And Dick," he asked, "has he already been awake?"

"No, we've been checking him every half hour and his condition hasn't changed."

Wally began to worry that Dick had been sleeping for that long, without food or anything. The recovery must really take its toll on him.

It was only then he noticed that he was actually very hungry. He told Artemis that he was going to get something to eat. Together they walked to the kitchen in silence. M'gann was preparing a new recipe from her book '50 shades of chicken'. She was glad to see Wally and told him that dinner would be ready in a minute. So he went to the dinner table and sat down with Conner, Kaldur and Artemis.

'How are you doing?' Kaldur asked.

''Okay,'' he answered,'' I'm still tired, but I am feeling stronger every minute.''

He was telling the truth, ever since he had woken up he had felt his energy levels rising every passing minute.

''And you'll feel even stronger when you have eaten'', Miss Martian said while putting the food on the table. Wally took a platefull and started eating, he was starting to get back to his old self. The food tasted great. Miss Martian had really learned to cook in the time she had spent on earth. They decided to watch a movie after dinner. Since M'gann, Conner and Kaldur all hadn't watched a lot of movies, they agreed to watch The Lord of the Rings, since both Wally and Artemis thought it was a must-see.

Five minutes later they were all ready in front of the television. They all sat in the comfy couch, M'gann and Conner next to each other at one end of the sofa. Next to them were Kaldur, Artemis and Wally. They started the movie, but Wally went to check on Dick every ten minutes. He didn't care that he missed each time small parts of the movie, he thoughts were with his hurt love so there was no way he could concentrate on the film.

When he returned for the second time, he noticed that Superboy had his arm around Miss Martian, with M'gann's head resting on his shoulder. This gave Wally a sad smile. He was really glad that they'd found each other -although officially they weren't a couple yet- but he wanted that Dick and he could have the same. He should really get over this, Wally thought to himself, it was only hurting him. But if love was easy to get over, then it would be worth nothing, no?

Artemis had to go to the toilet about halfway into the movie. She stood up, noticing that Wally was looking at her. "I have to go to the toilet," she said to him, "I'll check on him in the meantime." Wally nodded thankfully. She walked away. When she stood in front of Robin's door she realised that she had a dilemma: should she knock or not? The boy was probably asleep and knocking may disturb him, but it wouldn't be very polite if he was awake. Remembering she was Artemis she opened the door without knocking.

She saw the sleeping boy when she had entered the room. He was lying there very peacefully, like there was nothing going on. She was about to leave when she heard Robin mumbling: "Wa... Wa..." She froze, not knowing what to do. She went to his bed. Standing next to the bed, she noticed that Dick was slowly opening his eyes. "Wa... Wa...", he kept mumbling silently. She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay", she said, "you can wake up now." He opened his eyes fully, seeing Artemis in front of him. Robin tried to sit, but he struggled. Artemis helped him. "Art'mis, Wa...", he said weakly. "I'll get you water immediately," she said thinking he was asking for water, "just stay awake." She ran as quickly as she could back to the others. When she arrived everyone was looking at her, unsure about why she was running. "Robin's awake", she said out of breath.

Wally froze at these words. His brain stopped for a moment, but then he sped to Dick, leaving the team behind. He entered the room, ran to the bed and embraced Dick in a tight hug.

"Wa... too tight",Dick groaned.

"Ow, sorry", Wally apologized.

"How long was I gone?"

Wally told him what had happened and that he had been asleep for just over a day.

The team had arrived in the middle of his explanation, quietly waiting for him to finish. There was a moment of silence when he stopped.

"So how are you feeling?" Artemis asked, breaking the silence.

"I feel fine actually", Robin answered, "I'm only a bit hungry and thirsty."

It was only then Artemis remembered that she had brought a glass of water for him. She quickly gave it to him. Robin accepted the glass confused, how had she known that he'd be thirsty. He quickly let go of it, he speculated that she'd assumed he would be thirsty. M'gann left to get some food for Robin, returning not much later with a plate full of Robin's favorites.

The team talked while he ate and for the first time since he got hurt there was a loose atmosphere without any worries. Artemis and Wally had one of their famous arguments and everybody laughed at it. They were all happy that moment.


	3. Nightgirl

A day had passed since Dick had woken up and he was almost back to his old self. But life goes on and both Robin and Dick Grayson can't be missed for long before suspicion rises. That's why he had to go to school today, just as the rest of the team. Wally didn't like to see him go. His caring of Dick went far beyond a normal crush; this was love, love in its purest form.

But even this kind of love couldn't stop Dick from going to school. Luckily, they would meet up after school. When Wally's school in Central City was out he'd run to Dick's and they would hang out, play some video games and maybe even stop some crime. You know, the normal stuff.

Everyone went their ways. First Aqualad, who would spend the day in Atlantis. He stepped in the Zeta-Tube and disappeared. Then Conner and Megan, who would go to their school, Gotham Central. Only Artemis, Robin and Wally were left. Artemis and Robin walked in the tube.

**Recognized Robin B-01, Artemis B-06**

"Be safe", Wally said and in a flash of green light, they were gone.

Now only Wally was left. He considered taking the Zeta-Tube to Central, but he decided to run. He put on his frictionless suit, he wouldn't want to arrive naked with only remnants of burned clothes, would he? And he ran to Central City. It was only less than a minute running, but a minute can be almost an eternity for a speedster. When he arrived, he changed into his normal clothes and went to school.

He entered the school building and was glad when he immediately saw his clique standing in front of their lockers. Sophie, Tessa, Allison, Clarissa and Alexandra, they were all there. He was the only male in his clique, but he didn't mind. He had a few male friends, but they were more acquaintances because he wasn't really close to them. He wasn't super close with his clique either, they knew nothing of him being Kid Flash and certainly nothing about him being gay. Nobody knew he was gay actually, He was just another piece of clothing in the closet.

Now, his clique was always teasing Wally that he could be gay. They weren't serious, but the fact that they were right, gave Wally a weird feeling. He didn't quite like it. But friends tease each other, that's how it goes, so he always let it slide. It's not that they had real suspicions.

The group welcomed him and they did some small talk. When the bell announced the first class, they went on their way to their classes. He had geography as first class. His teacher really made the question arise how slow a teacher could go. But for once he didn't mind. He only had Dick on his mind. And so first period passed, boring as ever.

Then came math. Mathematics was always nice. He had a great teacher, but again he couldn't concentrate because of Dick. Then came history with the political situation in the Netherlands in 1500, and then P.E. The teacher organized a running competition. He was so distracted he ended up last.

School was finally out after three more periods. He quickly said bye to his friends and went on his way to Gotham Academy. He ran as fast as he could. He really wanted to be with Dick, he had waited for so long and he was worried sick that something had happened. He arrived at the school and waited for Dick at the gate, where he always waited for him.

Dick still hadn't arrived after almost 20 minutes. This worried Wally, he was never this late. Almost every student had left the school by now and Dick was always one of the first to leave. If Batman had taken him away for hero business, he would have sent a message. Wally began to worry.

He decided to go look for Dick, maybe he had lost something and needed help looking. Wally knew he was lying to himself, the Boy Wonder never lost something and always knew where his stuff was.

He entered the hallway. It was empty. He walked through the hall and took the stairs to the second floor. Another empty hallway. He was about to go to the third floor when he heard a sound. He didn't recognize what it was but followed it. It brought him in front of a classroom door.

He opened the door and what he saw, broke his heart. His love, Dick Grayson, was kissing with a red haired girl. He recognized her from the papers, it was Barbara Gordon. Wally heard his heart break. He couldn't move. His whole world crumbled before his eyes. His love, his soulmate was kissing a girl in front of his eyes. Dick looked up and was clearly surprised seeing Wally.

"Wally...", he said.

It was only then Wally felt the tears flowing over his cheeks. His eyes were waterfalls and his body was frozen. His soul was crushed by what he saw. He didn't want to let Dick see him like this. He covered his face with his hands and ran. He didn't care that the Gordon girl saw his super speed. He just wanted to get away from Dick as fast as he possibly could. But instead of running to the other side of the world, he found himself in the Batcave a second later.

Batman was sitting in front of his computer when Wally arrived.

"Wally?" he said surprised. Tears were still flowing over the young speedster's cheeks and his head hung down defeated.

"The pink kryptonite isn't working," Wally said through his tears," his sexual orientation hasn't changed. I saw him kissing with Barbara Gordon."

"Wally," Batman said calmly," it always works."


	4. A Kiss Means More Than A 1000 Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short warning: this chapter is rated R
> 
> Enjoy!

_"The pink kryptonite isn't working," Wally said through his tears," his sexual orientation hasn't changed. I saw him kissing with Barbara Gordon."  
"Wally," Batman said calmly," it always works."_

Wally was shocked. "If the kryptonite is working while he kisses Barbara, does that mean...", Wally said confusedly.  
"Yes, Wally," Batman responded, "my protégé is gay."  
Wally still couldn't believe his ears. Dick was gay? His brain was unable to process this information, or rather, that was what it felt like. The world opened and closed for him at the same time. What should he do? Should he come out to him? Should he wait for Dick to tell him himself? Did Dick love him or was he just a friend after all? They were so many questions and so little answers.

"Wally," Batman said, pulling Wally out of his thoughts, "the kryptonite curse can be broken earlier with a kiss of true love, but act carefully."  
"Am I his true love?" Wally asked directly, he had no patience left for subtlety. He wanted answers.  
"I don't know of anyone else whom he has been crushing on for years", Batman simply responded while turning back to his work.

A wave of warmth flowed through Wally's body. His heart began pumping faster, his breathing accelerated and the adrenaline began to rush. Dick had crushed on him for years! Just like he had on Dick! This was too good to be true, but still, it was. Wally felt like he could take on the world at this moment.

An elevator came down, entering the Batcave. Dick came out panicking. "Bruce, Wally saw me kissing with Barbara. What should I..."

It was at this moment that Dick saw Wally standing. Dick looked confused about why he was here for a second, after that he just looked ashamed, realizing what he had just said.

"Euhm, hi Wally..." was all that Dick could say before he was cut off again. This time by Wally kissing him firmly on his lips. Dick was for a moment confused, why was Wally kissing him? He wasn't gay.

Dick was about to pull back from this unexpected kiss when his love for Wally burst out again, it was like a mighty stream, pushing all other feelings aside and making him remember his love again.

All of this hadn't taken a second to happen, but now that Dick remembered his true love again, he started kissing Wally back passionately.

The kiss was wonderful. The world could have been destroyed and both Dick and Wally wouldn't have cared; there was only this moment, there was only each other.

Batman coughed. Wally broke the kiss, missing Dick's lips from the moment they parted. Wally noticed Batman turned around and was watching him and Dick with his arms crossed. "Very careful indeed, Wally", Batman said.  
"I'm sorry", Wally reacted, not sure if Batman was serious or not.

Batman turned back to his desk, making sure that both Wally and Dick didn't see his smile.

Dick hugged Wally. "I love you", Dick whispered. A feeling of euphoria came over Wally.  
"I love you too"  
"Now," Dick said, "let's have our rendezvous"  
"With pleasure!"

Wally and Dick went up to Dick's room in the huge mansion. The room was in proportion with the mansion, it was enormous. There was a king-sized bed, a game tv with all the controllers you could wish for and a large sofa covered the left wall. On the right there was a door, leading to the bathroom, probably with all the stuff you could think of.

The moment the door closed, Dick almost jumped on Wally. He put his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Dick was in complete control of the kiss and led Wally to the sofa. They fell and kept kissing passionately.

They kissed for a long time before they simultaneously stopped. "Let's watch some tv together", Dick said. Wally agreed and they watched a movie while they laid on the sofa, Wally's arm around Dick. They fell asleep in each other's arms not much later.

Wally woke up and wanted to stretch himself, but he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Dick's head resting on his chest, still sleeping. Wally smiled and happily remembered what had happened before. He was completely happy for the first time in his life. He couldn't possibly have known it wouldn't last long.

Dick had woken up by this time. "What will we do tomorrow?", Dick asked sleepily.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tomorrow, at the mountain, will we tell them or not?"  
"I don't know," Wally answered, "I see no reason not to tell them."  
"You're right, but we'll do it together, no?"

Wally was surprised Dick was insecure about their coming out. He always looked so strong and confident. It warmed his heart that Dick had his insecurities too.  
"Of course we'll do it together", Wally answered lovingly.

"Wally, Dick, can you come down for a moment please?", Bruce asked through the door. Wally looked questionably at Dick, he had no idea what this could be about. He just hoped it wouldn't be something bad. Dick, on the other hand, had a suspicion what this would be about and he was relaxed. He saw that Wally was a bit stressy. "Relax," he said calmingly, "it's just Bruce."

Yeah, Wally thought, just Bruce. Not only is Bruce Wayne the alter ego of the most frightening superhero, but he's also the father of his lover. Yeah, there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

When they came downstairs Bruce was sitting at his desk in the study. Dick and Wally went sitting in front of him. Wally searched Dick's hand under the desk, still nervous about what was to come. A small smile came across Dick's lips when he felt Wally's hand searching for his. He answered Wally's search and held his hand comfortingly.

Bruce had started talking by this time. "I understand and respect that you two will want to be together a lot, but you mustn't forget that you two are both superheroes and the life of a superhero is never simple. That's why you must promise to put your responsibilities first. Not only are you both superheroes, but you are also part of a team. A relationship in a team can cause some tension between members. I am confident you can handle this professionally and work evenly good with every member."  
"We understand," Wally answered, "we've decided to come out to the team tomorrow."  
"If you come out or not is your choice, just don't destroy the team spirit."

Wally and Dick both agreed. They stood up and were about to go back upstairs when Bruce said one last thing. "Wally, it's 10 pm, maybe it's for the best if you go back home. You can come back tomorrow, but Dick and I are going on patrol."

Wally agreed and left the study with Dick. They walked to the front door where they shared one last passionate kiss.  
"Take care on patrol, my love"  
"I will. I'll see you tomorrow at the mountain?"  
"You can count on it!"

They hugged again and Wally didn't want to leave Dick, but he had to.  
I'll see him tomorrow, he said to himself.

"I love you", he whispered in Dick's ear.  
"I love you too"

They let go of each other after these words and Wally left after one last look in his lover's eyes.

Wally ran back home. He was happy, truly happy for the first time in his life. His true love loved him back, he was a freaking superhero, he had the best friends anyone could wish for and a loving family. What could possibly go wrong?

He missed Dick, that was the only negative point at this moment, but he knew he would see him tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and the day after that...

At home were two loving parents waiting...  
Shit  
Should he tell them?  
Should he tell them he was gay?  
Should he tell them Robin and he were together?

He thought about it for a moment, but realized then there was no reason not to. His parents would love him no matter what. Yes, he would tell them the moment he came home.

Now that this decision was out of the way, there was nothing to worry about and not long after he arrived at his home in Central City.

He opened the front door and walked inside. He went straight to the living room, where his parents were sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"Hey, Wallman," his father said, "how was it with Dick?"  
"We had lots of fun," Wally answered, "but I have to tell you guys something."  
"What's wrong, honey?" his mother asked concerned.

Wally waited a second before answering, getting rid of the last doubts. The certainty he had before about his parents had now made place for nervousness, his parents love him, they shall accept him no matter what, no?

"Dick and I are together."  
"You are gay?!" His father nearly shouted. His face had changed from a loving one to one filled with anger and hatred. "My son can't be gay. My son is how he's supposed to be, not a God-defying creature from hell."

"But..." Wally said on the edge of crying.  
"No, shut up!" His father stood up. "You have said enough."

What happened then was something Wally would never have expected. His father punched him.  
Hard.  
In the face.  
Wally grabbed his nose in a shout of pain. His hands were covered in blood in a matter of seconds. "Father, please", he begged.  
"Don't call me that!"

Another punch, now right in his stomach. Wally fell to the ground. All the air was pushed out of his lungs and breathing was difficult. He curled up in a ball, trying to protect as much of his body as he could. He felt so weak, so powerless.

"Do you think I'll take pity on you when you're lying down like that?"  
His father started kicking him. No place on his body was spared. Why doesn't my mother do anything, he thought to himself. Has she too turned against me?

The kicking went on for what looked like an eternity. "He's had enough", his mother said. His father sniffed in disgust, but stopped. Everything hurt, every muscle, every bone, every damn place hurt. He tried to get back up, but he slipped in his own blood and fell down to the ground. He tried again and almost fell again, but his mother came to support him. She guided him to his room and laid him down on his bed. His mother walked back to the door. She opened the door and turned her head back to him. "You're no longer a son of mine", she said while closing the door.

After all the beating was this the hardest hit he had to endure. He was no longer a part of the family. His nose had stopped bleeding thanks to his fast metabolism and healing factor. His wounds would be healed by the morning, the physical at least. The mental he would carry with him for the rest of his life.

He started sniffing. He was so weak, he didn't deserve Dick, he didn't deserve his friends, he didn't deserve his family. He was a worthless piece of crap. He was a luggage for his uncle Barry. He too would hate him now. His friends would leave him. The sniffing changed into a silent cry. He made everyone around him unhappy. Dick would be better off without him. He had been selfish by kissing him. Dick would never choose Wally out of himself. The pink kryptonite was probably still working and he had taken advantage of it, betraying their friendship. They were all better off without him.

It was with these thoughts Wally cried himself to sleep.


	5. Chasing Wally

Dick was thinking back to his wonderful evening with Wally last night and although he was sitting in his physics class, he wasn't paying attention. All he could think of was Wally. Wally's arm around his shoulder, his lips... he could still feel them. His soft, warm lips lovingly touching his. A smile lightened up his face every time he thought about it. Only two more courses before I see him again, he told himself over and over.  
"Mr. Grayson, can you answer the question, please", his teacher said out of nowhere.

Dick looked up. Damn, his teacher had spotted him not paying attention. Luckily, his Bat-training had thought him to think fast. He saw an equation written on the blackboard. He solved it quickly in his head and said the answer out loud. "If you apply Newton's third law, you get 3987 Newton."  
His teacher looked stumbled by this answer. "That is correct, but I only asked for the second step."

Dick gave his teacher an awkward smile.

"Pay attention next time, please."

The rest of the hour went on without any further incidents and so did his other courses.

When finally the last bell rang, he almost ran out of the school. When he reached the door, he saw someone standing there, waiting for him. Barbara...

"Hi, Dick," she said, "I hope your friend didn't give you too much trouble for yesterday?"

"Barbara, I am sorry, but my friend made me realize kissing you was a mistake."

Barbara stood there perplex, on the edge of crying. Dick put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm truly sorry, but I just don't think we're made for each other."

"I... I understand", she responded sniffing. Barbara turned around and walked away. Dick felt bad hurting her so much, but he had had no choice.

He went further to the school gate, where Alfred was waiting on him. He stepped in the car. "You know, Alfred, picking me up every day with the Rolls Royce can be a bit too much."

"That may be, but master Bruce asked me to keep your cover as rich ward up at all costs."

Dick sighed. He would never win this discussion.

"Do you have my suit with you?" Bruce had forbidden that Dick took his suit with him to school in case someone looked in his backpack.

"Of course, master Dick, it's in the usual place."

Dick opened the secret compartment next to him. There he found his suit and his two main weapons, his two escrima sticks. Or his two sticks of doom as Wally would call them. He smiled at the thought of Wally.

"Can you take me to the nearest Zeta Tube, Alfred?"

"As you wish."

Alfred put the car in motion and Dick changed into his Robin suit. He was taking his utility belt out of his backpack -Bruce had ordered him to keep this with him at all times- when Alfred stopped next to an old telephone cell in an abandoned street. "We have arrived", Alfred announced.

"Thanks, Alfred."

He put on his belt, looked if no one was watching and snuck into the telephone cell.

Recognized, Robin B-01

And with a flash of green light, he was gone.

"Hey, Robin!"

"Hi, M'gann", Robin answered when he walked in the kitchen.

"Everything all right?", she asked him.

"Couldn't be better!"

M'gann laughed, it was a warm and nice laugh.

"I'm glad to hear that. How's your wound?"

"Almost completely healed, but I'll have another scar."

She gave him a warm smile as an answer and turned back to her cooking.

"What are you making?", Dick asked curiously.

"Macaroni and an apple pie for dessert. But speaking of food, have you heard from Wally?"

She had Dick's complete attention with these words. "No, nothing. Is something wrong?", he answered worried.

"Well, not immediately, but Wally always comes directly after school to the mountain. His school is already an hour out and he's still not here."

"Have you tried texting him?"

"Yeah, but no response. Which is weird, he always answers my text immediately."

"He's probably with the Flash", Dick answered calmly. He may seemed calm on the outside but filled with worries on the inside. Wally always texted before leaving with the Flash. Maybe his phone died. Yeah, that's probably it, Dick convinced himself. But still, he sent Wally a text.

An hour went by with no sign of Wally and Dick began to worry more and more. He couldn't hold himself anymore and sent a message to Barry, asking if Wally was with him. He got a response immediately:

No, today he's with the team. Check if he's at the mountain.

Now Dick was almost completely freaking out. His love had gone missing. He knew what he was about to do was a violation of Wally's privacy, but desperate times call for desperate needs. He hacked Wally's phone from a distance since it was connected to the Justice League mainframe and localized it through GPS. His phone was apparently in his room. He ran to the Zeta tubes and beamed to Central City.

He arrived at Wally's house not much later. It looked like no one was home. His parents were probably still working, it was only 5 pm. He was in his Robin outfit so he couldn't just walk to the front door in case anyone saw him. He snuck to the back and climbed to Wally's window. Luckily, the window was open and he could enter the room easily.

"Wally? Are you here?"

No answer. The room was completely silent. He searched for Wally's phone, but it was nowhere to be seen. Still, the GPS showed it had to be here somewhere. The simplest way to find a phone was to call it. It was a trick as old as time, but it was worth a shot.

It worked. His cell phone started ringing. He followed the sound and ended up in front of the closet. Why was his phone in the closet? He opened the closet only to find nothing, no phone, no sign of Wally. Still, the sound was coming from somewhere here. It seemed like the sound was coming from behind the closed. He tried to move it but to no avail. The closet was immovable. Then it occurred to Robin that Wally had no ring like Barry to keep his suit in. He had probably a secret compartment in his closet for his suit. He searched the closet for a button or something alike to open the compartment. He found one and pushed it.

The backside of the closet shove away and the secret compartment opened up. It was quite large, about 2.5 yards deep. The Kid Flash suit was hanging on the back wall and a crying Wally was sitting on the floor with his arms around his legs. A wave of sadness and compassion crashed on Dick when he saw this scene in front of him. "Oh, Wally, what's wrong?" he said while he sat himself down next to him and pulled him in for a hug. But Wally pushed him away. "It's better that you leave me alone", he said through his tears.

"I will never leave you, Wally", Dick said lovingly, "no matter what!".

He put a hand on Wally's knee.

"It's okay, you can tell me what's wrong."

"It's better that you go away."

"Wally," Dick now said very worriedly, " tell me what has hurt you so much."

Dick read pure panic in Wally's eyes after these words. It broke his heart to see Wally like this. He wished he could take the pain from him.

"He'll hurt you too," Wally said panicking, "you have to go!"

"Wally, who has hurt you?"

"You must go!"

"Wally, calm down. I need to know what is going on."

Wally did no such thing, he only started panicking more.

"He cannot hurt you, please, just leave". Wally almost begged now.

"I won't leave without you, Wally! I love you too much for that."

Wally looked at him with panic and helplessness. A moment later he was gone; he had sped away. Dick was filled with worry. Wally had never been this broken. Something really bad has happened and Dick had no idea what.

His com sounded. "Miss Martian to Robin. come in, please."

"Miss Martian, I read you."

"Wally has come to the mountain speeding and locked himself up in his room. Is everything alright?"

"I'll be there in five", he answered, intentionally ignoring the question.

And indeed, five minutes later he arrived at the mountain. He walked straight to Wally's room. Miss Martian was standing in front of the door. "Wally? Are you in there?", she asked. No answer.

"Are you sure he's in there?"

"Yes, I feel his presence."

"Maybe it's better if you let me try, we've been friends for a long time."

"Yes, that's a good idea!"

Robin didn't want to send M'gann away, but he knew Wally wouldn't open up if she was there.

He knocked on the door. "Wally?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Can I come in?"

No answer, well, ignoring is agreeing Dick said to himself and he opened the door. There he saw Wally curled up on his bed. He went sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Wally, please talk to me."

Wally didn't even look him in the eyes. He kept his gaze down. Dick was sick with worries and seeing Wally like this hurt him more than any wound he had ever had.

"Wally, please...". Dick was almost begging at this moment. He put his hand on Wally's and a tear rolled over his cheek when Wally pulled his hand away. The tear fell from his cheek and made a soft plop sound when it hit the bed sheets. Wally looked up and saw what was happening.

"No, please don't cry. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Wally was close to panicking.

"Wally, I care so much about you, but please, tell me what's wrong. It hurts me to see you this way."

"Th-that's wh-why it's better that you leave me", Wally sniffed.

"Wally, I would never leave you! You're my everything, you're the one I love!"

"That's just the pink kryptonite speaking."

"WALLY!". Dick was shocked. Why would he think that? He took Wally's head between his hands and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Did that seem fake to you?", Dick asked when he let go. The kiss didn't have the effect he hoped for, Wally just curled back up.

"It's still better that you leave."

"Why, Wally, why?". Dick was desperate now.

"Because I don't deserve you. I mean nothing."

"You mean everything to me! Hell, I would even give up being Robin for you."

"You... you really mean that?

"Of course I do. I love you with every cell in my body."

A faint smile appeared on Wally's face.

"I just don't want to hurt you, Dick. Even if it means giving up."

"The only way you could hurt me is by giving up."

"And what if everybody goes away because you're with me? I don't want you to lose the team, I don't want you to lose anyone because of me!"

"Why would I lose anyone because of you?"

"Well, because you're in love with me, a boy."

"Look, many people accept gays and some don't. If they can't accept me for who I am, why should I be worried about losing them?"

"Even if they are your parents?"

Dick's eyes widened when he realized what had happened.

"Oh, God. What did they do?", he said while pulling Wally in for a hug. Wally started crying and Dick hugged him tighter. "It's alright. Everything is going to be okay." Dick calmed him.

Wally cried for another ten minutes before he finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Wally, I have to know what happened."

Sniffing, Wally agreed. He explained him everything. He told him about the coming out, the beating, the reaction of his mother and his thoughts. He told him that when he woke up he didn't dare to go downstairs in fear of his parents. He had hidden himself in the secret compartment so that no one would find him.

"You poor boy", Dick said when Wally was done talking.

"And I have no idea what to do now", Wally said.

"Well, I think it's for the best that I tell Batman everything. He'll probably tell Barry."

Dick saw a glimpse of fear in Wally's eyes after these words.

"Don't worry. You know Barry is a hell of a good guy. He'll love you no matter what."

These words seemed to comfort Wally a bit, but still, he pulled Dick in for another hug. Dick happily answered the hug.

After five minutes of a comforting hug, Dick finally broke the peaceful silence.

"I have to contact Batman now."

"You do that, but I'm not letting you go", Wally replied while he tightened his grip on Dick.

Dick grinned and opened a communication line with Batman.

"Robin to Batman, come in."

Almost directly a faint answer came through, but Wally couldn't make out what was said.

"There's a situation.... with Wally", Dick said.

"..."

"No there's no problem between us. It's worse:..."

Dick explained the whole situation to Batman. Wally could barely hold himself together. Hearing the story felt like reliving every moment. But I have to be strong, he told himself. I have to be strong for Dick.

Dick and Batman kept discussing things for a while and Wally stopped listening. He didn't want to hear it all again and he knew Dick would tell him the things he needed to know afterwards. Wally just put his head on Dick's chest and listened to the calming beat of his heart. Every time he felt Dick's chest rumbling when he talked he snuggled a bit deeper.

Wally was in a half-awake slumber when Dick ended his call with Batman.

"Hey, Wally, are you awake?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, so Batman has a proposal for what you can do, but you have to agree. We want the best for you, so if you want something else, you just tell us, okay?"

Wally agreed and Dick explained that he could stay here in his room at the mountain for as long as he wanted. Dick would stay here too for a few days in his room to comfort him when he needed it, but after those days he would go back to the Wayne mansion.

"Are you okay with this Wally?", Dick asked.

"Can I ask just one thing?"

"Of course!"

"Just don't tell the team, don't tell them anything about what just happened."

"Of course, it's your decision to tell them"

"What will happen to my parent? Shall I never see them again?", Wally asked with tears in his eyes.

"Just give them some time, I'm sure they'll turn around."

"Do you really think that?"

"I do"

It hurt Dick to see Wally so weak. On the other side, it felt right to be at his side at this moment. He knew Wally had been by his side when he was wounded. And it was Wally who helped him through. What they had was real love and no one could come between them. Dick was certain.

"Wally, it's already 10 pm, maybe we should go to bed. It has been a tough day and tomorrow will be better."

Wally agreed and leaned in for a good night-kiss. Dick gladly answered.

"Sleep well, Wally. Remember that I'll always love you."

"I love you too."

And with these words they both parted ways. Dick to his room and Wally to his bedroom to prepare for the night.


	6. The Sleeping Speedster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaccckkkkk! *imagines readers cheering* It's a shorter chapter this time, but one of my personal favorites. I hope you guys enjoy it :)

**Recognized Rudolph West, parent B-03**

Rudolph walked through the halls of Mount Justice. From the training room to the kitchen and from there to the hallway where all the bedrooms were. He had never been here before, but he knew what he was looking for. He walked up to the first door and listened; there was a deep and loud snoring. No, he thought to himself, this isn't it. Behind the next door were the faint sounds of a sleeping boy. This could be it, he thought and silently opened the door. Francis took a step in but immediately stopped moving when the sleeping boy turned in his sleep. Luckily for Rudolph the boy kept sleeping peacefully. The boy's face was now visible, and he recognized Dick. A wave of anger came over Rudilph, this was the boy who ruined his son. He snuck back to the hallway. This one's for later, he promised himself.

Rudolph wandered further in the hall. He assumed that the room he was looking for would be next to Dick's and he was right. He opened the door and found there the lightly snoring Wally West. Rudolph grinned, time to learn him another lesson. He took Wally's shoulder and shook lightly. "Wake up".

Wally opened sleepy opened his eyes. "Wha.... Dad?"

Rudolph smiled mean. "Hey, kiddo". He lifted his arm up and forcefully landed his fist on Wally's face.

Dick awoke sleepy. A noice had disturbed his peaceful sleep. He just didn't know what it was. There it was again. Doff... doff.... doff. He sat up in his bed and tried to localize the sound. It seemed muted. He listened carefully and realized the sound came from Wally's room. What is he doing? Dick decided to go check on him. Maybe he was just having a wild sleep, but he could do no wrong with checking up on him. He stood up and went to Wally's room. He silently opened the door, in case Wally was still sleeping. He looked inside. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!", Dick screamed.

His whole body filled with anger in a split second and he stormed to Rudolph without a second thought. Rudolph turned himself around.

"Wha-?"

Dick jumped Rudolph and pinned him to the ground with his own body.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM EVER AGAIN!"

Dick fought with all his might and punched Rudolph wherever he could.

"Dick.... please stop", Wally brought out weakly. Dick stopped and looked at Wally. Before he could say anything Rudolph took the opening to puch Dick from him and take a knife from under his clothing. He stabbed Dick right in the heart before he or Wally could react. "DIIIIIIIIIICCCCKKKK!!!", Wally screamed.   
"That's what you deserve, you heartless cunt", Rudolph said cold. He pulled out the knife and Dick's body dropped to the flour, lifeless.

Dick is dead and it's all my fault, was all Wally could think of. If he hadn't come to the mountain Dick would still be alive... Why did he always ruin everything? Tears rolled over Wally's cheeks. His whole body felt broken. He fell from the bed, trying to get to Dick. When he reached him he rolled him on his back and tried to feel a pulse. There was no pulse to be found.

"Don't do this to me, Dick," Wally whispered, "please come back..." He was almost begging, begging for him to come back, to heal.  
"No, please...." Wally put his head on Dick's chest. A waterfall of tears rolled from his eyes and mixed with the blood flowing from the gaping hole in Dick's chest. Puddle of blood around the body grew larger and larger. It was not long before Wally was covered in blood.

_Wally!_

_Wally!_

_Wally!_

The voice seemed to get louder and louder.

_Wally!_

_Wally!_

Everything around him started to shake.

_Wally! Wake up!_

His eyes shot open. His breath was uncontrollable fast. He noticed a familiar face looking worried. "Dick...", Wally said, "you're alive..."  
"Of course I am! You were having a nightmere. I heard you screaming. What happened?"  
Wally couldn't answer, he started sniffing uncontrollably, tears flowing from his eyes.  
"Oh, Wally...."  
Dick pulled him in for a hug. Wally put his head on Dick's chest and the warmth started to calm Wally down.

"You died", Wally whispered suddenly. "He killed you while you were protecting me."   
"Who did, Wally?"  
"Dad... I can't lose you, Dick. I just can't."  
The sniffing turned to a full out crying.   
"Sshh, Wally, it's okay. I'll never leave you, I promise."  
A small smile broke through Wally's tears. Dick always knew how to comfort him.

"Will you stay with me?", Wally asked, "I don't want to be alone again."  
"Of course I'll stay."  
Dick laid himself next to Wally. Only then he noticed that Dick was only wearing his pyjama shorts. His chest was beautiful, but... oh God, Wally thought, his wound given by Ra's was bleeding again... it seemed to be ripped open...

"Dick, your wound..."   
Dick looked down to his own chest. The crust was gone and a stream of blood dripped out. "It's okay, Wally. It was ripped open while I was trying to calm you down. I'll put a new bandage on it."  
"I did this? Dick... I'm so sorry..."  
"Don't worry. You couldn't do anything about it. And I've had worse, you know", Dick said with a smile.

Dick went quickly to the bathroom and came back with a clean bandage. He laid himself next to Wally and pulled his head on his chest.

Wally felt Dick's arm wrapping around him amd snuggled a bit deeper in his chest. The comforting warmth radiating of Dick was all Wally needed to calm down.

"I love you", Wally whispered.  
"I love you too, Wally. Now let's get get some sleep"  
Wally closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep, save in the loving arms of his soulmate.

 


	7. Scrambled Eggs And Bacon

Dick woke up slowly. He knew immediately that it was only 5 am. Thanks to his intensive Bat-training he could never sleep any longer. He silently cursed his foster dad and his obsessive need to always be up early. He just wanted to sleep in sometimes. Was that really too much to ask?

He wondered how the Bat himself succeeded to be up so early every day again and again. He never slept in, he was always still awake when Dick went to bed and already up -or still up- when he left his bedroom.

He had once tried to research how it was possible that a human being slept so little. He had come across an article describing a genetic mutation which allowed people to survive with only a few hours of sleep a day. Dick had never asked Bruce anything about this. Especially when the next day -coincidence or not- Bruce had taught him all about genetic mutations.

Well, time to get up, he told himself. He was about to move when he realized that his arm was wrapped around a warm body. A moment of confusion came over him. Wha...? But he soon remembered again. He had stayed with Wally because of his nightmares and somehow they had ended up spooning.

Wally was sleeping calmly in front of him. Wally's warm back against his chest. His arm around him. Wally's buttock against his... No! Think of a stone brick! A cold stone wall! Vomit!

With his arm around Wally, he felt the steady rhythm of his breathing. His chest was calmly rising and falling. Dick was glad that Wally was sleeping peacefully. He had been really worried last night when he heard Wally screaming. It had felt like his worst nightmare was coming true. He had run to Wally's room and had tried to calm him down at first but quickly realized that there was no option but to wake him up. So he did what he had to do, which only succeeded after a few tries. Wally was really deep in his dream and tears were running over cheeks, even while asleep. He started fighting Dick when he touched Wally to wake him up. It was then that his wound had been ripped open, but he hadn't realized it until Wally had pointed it out to him minutes later.

Dick had immediately known it wasn't a normal nightmare. No, it was far more serious than that. Only traumatized people had such bad dreams and reacted so heavily to them. He had promised himself that he would try talking to Wally about it today, which he was planning on doing. But Wally would probably need all the rest he could get, so it would be better if he left him alone for now.

He tried slowly pulling his arm back. But he had only moved a few inches when Wally grabbed his arm and pulled it back. "Don't", Wally mumbled. Dick lay his arm back and pulled Wally a bit closer again. He closed his eyes, concentrated on Wally's steady breathing and, for the first time in years, fell back asleep after 5 am.

Something was wrong. Dick felt it. He had only awakened seconds ago. His eyes were still closed but his mind was racing. He tried getting an impression of the room with all his other senses. There was no particular smell in the room apart from the dirty clothing on the floor. He concentrated on his hearing.

There was nothing to be heard, nothing but the sound of Wally's and his breathing. Another trick he had learned from his Bat-training. _If you wake up to a suspicious situation, never change your breathing or they'll know you're awake._ This was only one of the many mantras he had learned by heart.

He kept listening, but still, there was no suspicious sound to be heard. _If you hear nothing, act like you're moving in your sleep. Most attackers will react and reveal themselves in one way or another._

So he did what he had been taught. He pulled away from Wally, whom he was still spooning with, in a flash of sadness and rolled on his other side mumbling in the process.

Still nothing. No sound, no change. He had probably just made it all up in his head.

_When you decide to open your eyes eventually, do it swiftly and without any warning. Act immediately. This will make your situation slightly less disadvantaged._ Dick jumped up unannounced and took a fighting position in. He carefully scanned the room with his eyes. There was nothing suspicious. He looked around a second time... a third time...

Wally awoke sleepy. "Dick, what are you doing?"  
"Sshh, Wally. I'll explain later."  
Wally may be talkative, but he knew to shut up when Dick was serious. Dick was putting all his senses in the battle to find out what was wrong, but he found nothing. He was about to give up, accepting that he had only dreamed it when a voice spoke from a dark corner of the room.

"At least you follow some of my teachings", the voice said. A silhouette stepped forward and Dick relaxed. "You scared me, Bruce."  
Wally's eyes widened in fear. The Batman had watched him spooning with his half-naked ward. Oh, God... He's done for.

"I see your wound has been ripped open again."  
"An accident," Dick explained, "Wally was having a nightmare."  
"I assume that's also why you slept in his bed?"  
Dick nodded.  
"And why exactly did you have to sleep shirtless?"  
Dick looked away and kept silent.  
"Because I was cold!" Wally jumped in the conversation. Bruce pulled his eyebrows up.  
"You were cold?", he asked, "with a metabolism five times the speed of a normal human?"  
"Oh Bruce, please. Even we two have slept in one bed for a long time", Dick reacted. Bruce looked at Dick with cold eyes. "Batcave, five minutes", he said and walked away through the door.

"Are you in trouble?" Wally asked worriedly. Dick walked up to Wally and put a hand on Wally's shoulder.  
"Nothing I can't handle. He'll just give me one hell of a lecture, but I know what I did was right and I wouldn't change it for the world." Dick leaned in and kissed Wally full on the lips.

"Please don't go", Wally begged.  
"I have to, but I'll come back the minute he lets me go."  
Dick pulled back. He put on his Robin suit and turned to the door. Right before he closed it he whispered: "I love you."

"I love you too", Wally said to the now empty room.

Robin ran through the hallway, trying to get to the zeta tubes as fast as possible. When he ran through the kitchen his nose picked up something and he came to a sudden stop. He sniffed and turned to the stove.  
"This can't be true", he whispered.

M'gann turned around from behind the stove.  
"Robin, you're awake! Want some scrambled eggs and bacon?"  
Robin's mouth started watering at only the delicious smells, but duty called.  
"I would kill for a plate, but I'm on my way out. Bat-business."  
"Just grab a few fast bites. It won't take a minute and there's more than enough, I made more than even Wally and Barry could eat together", she giggled.  
Robin succumbed to the heavenly flavors coming from the spattering pan.  
"I'd love to see that theory tested", he smiled.

He took a fork from the shelf and quickly grabbed a few bites of scrambled egg and a slice of bacon. "It tastes divine, you're an amazing cook", he told M'gann truthfully. She blushed at his flattery.  
"I really have to go now. The Bat is expecting me."  
He ran to the tubes and somehow it comforted him that Wally would wake up to a heavenly breakfast.


	8. Grounded I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a little explanation is necessary. The next two chapters will take place during the same time span, but this one is from Dick's POV and the next from Wally's. Now, a friend of mine warned me that a trigger warning could be in place here. I'm not quite sure it's necessary, but better save than sorry!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Recognized, Robin** **B-0** **1**

A flash of green light shone from an abandoned telephone cell in one of the many dark allies in Gotham. Moments later a silhouette left the cell and quickly disappeared into the shadows.

An casual passenger stood perplex about what he had just witnessed. He curiously neared the telephone cell. There was definitely something up since he had seen no one enter it. He opened the wretched wooden door which was surprisingly firm and well-oiled for its looks. He inspected every part of the cabin, but found nothing. He touched the key pad and accidentally brushed the side of the console. A click sound resonated through the telephone cell and the key pad shove away, revealing a scanner. A green laser line scanned him from top to bottom.

**Not recognized. Intruder protocol initiated.**

A bright white light flashed. The man stumbled out of the telephone cell shortly after, remembering nothing about what had just happened. He just continued his way to work as CFO of Wayne Industries.

A secret elevator descended into the Batcave. Batman didn't raise an eye from his computer screen, he already knew who was coming and he was investigating an extremely sensitive case. The Joker had escaped the Arkham facilities once again. The elevator doors slid open and out came a suited Robin.

"You're late", Batman stated.

"M'gann had cooked breakfast", Robin answered. He walked up next to his mentor and sat down next to his foster dad, watching along as he did his research. He knew that he would get one hell of a lecture once he dared to say a word.

Batman opened another window on his computer. An intruder report he had gotten a few minutes ago from the zeta tube in downtown Gotham. Robin quickly read the report.

"I was seen?", he said in absolute shock.

"You were careless", Batman said, "because you were, and still are, distracted."

"I'm sorry."

"About being seen or disobeying my direct orders?"

"You know you're being unfair, Bruce. I did what was right."

"I told you specifically not to sleep with him!"

"You're talking as if we had sex! We cuddled! Cuddled! Do you know what that means? It's showing affection, something you should try sometime!", Dick was shouting, he was so frustrated! Couldn't Bruce just see he had been comforting Wally?

"And I told you not to."

Bruce looked calm on the outside, but he was raging on the inside. Dick was only a boy. He couldn't see what was best for him.

"Wally was having a nightmere! He is traumatized by what happened! Some of us have feelings, you know?!"

"And I'm your father!"

"You are not my father."

Dick turned around and stormed out. He knew that he had gone over the top, but he didn't care at the moment. What did Batman know about love? He had a stone heart..

He went upstairs furious. He justed walked straight by Alfred, who was about to offer him a warm beverage. He was so angry that he didn't hear Alfred mumble under his breath: "I hate it when they fight".

Dick entered his room and relieved himself from his Robin suit as quickly as he could. How could Bruce be so unreasonable? Okay, he didn't listen, but he did it for Wally, for love! And it's not like he disobeyed a direct order on a mission! Urg, Bruce always acted like a playboy and uurrrggggg there were just no words for his frustration!

He decided that he had to distract himself. They had chemistry homework for tomorrow and decided to prepare that. He sat down in front of his desk and took his notes.

_Write down the acid made from IO3_

_Mg + O - >_

_NH4 + (CH3)nCOOH - >_

These questions were just too simple. Bruce had taught him all of this when he was six. He wrote down the answers and filled in the rest of the questions. And five minutes later he was ready. On to the math homework, he thought to himself.

_Make a formula for sin (3α) and cos (3α)._

His Bat-training had really prepared him for everything, hadn't it? He wrote down the formulas and solved the rest of the questions. Math was followed up by physics and then French. He had finished half an hour after he had started. The moment he put his pen down, someone knocked on the door. The timing was convenient as if it were a story. "Come in", Dick answered.

The door opened and Alfred walked in. "Master Dick, master Bruce requires your presence in the Batcave."

"I really don't want to see him now, Alfred."

"I think it is for the best if you go and talk to him, master Dick."

After all these years Dick had learned to listen to Alfred when he advised him to do something. Sometimes he was convinced that Alfred was the smartest person in this house.

Dick entered the cave, where Bruce was working on some cases: Ra's al Ghul, Klarion and Lex Luthor had all been active last weeks with some small crimes. Ra's al Ghul had broken in Star Labs twice, with both times nothing stolen. Klarion had been spotted in an old workplace of Archimedes and Lex Luthor had transported a suspicious amount of technology to an unknown location.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Dick said.

Batman turned around.

"Yes, Dick. I'm glad you came."

"Look", Dick cut him off before he could say anything, "I'm sorrry for what I called you. You're maybe not my biological father and even though I will never forget my biological parents, you will always be a father to me."

"Thanks, but I still ask you not to sleep next to him. You're too young and it will evolve too quickly. And that's also the reason I forbid you too seen him outside training or missions for a whole week."

"A whole week?! I can't go that long without him! We just found each other..."

"I won't change my mind Dick. You disobeyed my order."

"But Bruce..."

"No, Dick. I have to."

He knew he wouldn't be able to change Bruce's mind. He didn't get punished much, almost never, but when he did, Bruce's mind was fixed. Dick just let his head down and accepted his fate. He still believed he had done the right thing. Wally had needed him and he would always do anything for that boy. He was the love of his life and nothing would change that. But arguing with Bruce is like talking to a stone. You won't accomplish much. He wondered how he would survive a week without Wally though...

He returned to his room and let himself fall on his bed. I better let Wally know the bad news, he thought. Dick took out his phone and smiled when he saw the notification on his screen. The cutie had already send him a message.

_How ya doin?_

He typed his response.

_I got some bad news: Bruce grounded me, so Ill only see you @ practice._

He had only to wait a few seconds for an answer from Wally.

_Noo!!!! For how long??_

_A full week..._

_I won't survive that long without you! Especially since I got a whole date planned for tomorrow..._

A date? Wally had planned a date? That was so sweet from him. Dick's heart melted. He loved that boy more and more every passing moment.

_I can sneak out..._

_No, i dont think thats a good idea. Itll pay off in the long run if you listen to him. And well just move the date to next week ;-)_

_Maybe youre right... but if something bad happens, let me know and ill be there for you. Grounded or not!_

_Youre amazing_

_Btw i shotgun you as my spar partner @ training for the whole week_

_You got yourself a deal!_

_I love you so much xxx_

_I love you too xxxx_

Dick put his phone away. He had no idea how that boy did it, but Wally always succeeded in making him smile, no matter how down he felt.

The sound of the intercom disturbed his thoughts. He answered the call. "Master Dick, can you come down for lunch?"

The word 'lunch' reminded him he was starving. He didn't want to see Bruce at the moment though, he was silently angry he couldn't be with Wally for a week.

"Can I have it in my room?" He asked.

"Master Bruce is staying in the cave."

"I'll be there in a minute."

A delicious smell filled the kitchen. "What are we having, Alfred?" Dick asked when he entered.

"A simple dish, salmon grilled on the skin with a mousse of multiple vegetables and a mix of three kinds of potatoes."

Dick shook his head. "I wonder what you would call complex."

Dick sat down and Alfred put a plate full deliciousness in front of him. Dick immediately started eating.

"Alfred, this is amazing! How do you keep making the one culinary masterpiece after the other?"

Alfred grinned. "That, master Dick, is my secret."

Dick laughed. Alfred never disapointed.

When Dick arrived back in his room, he didn't know what to do for the first time in a while. He decided to go work out. He changed to his workout pants. It may be stereotypical gay of him but, he loved his workout pants. They were skin tight and he really felt his best features were accentuated by them.

When he lifted up his shirt he was glad to see that his bandage had stayed nice and clean; the bleeding had stopped. He relieved himself from it and investigated the wound thoroughly. It was clearly healing well.

He stretched a few times, to see how far he could go. He leaned to his left side with his arms on his hips, then to the right, front, back and up. He repeated this sequence a few times and came relieved back to rest. He wouldn't lose any agility when the wound was healed. He had been worried that he would, though. Agility was his primary asset in battle and losing even a little would have major consequences. He decided to let Alfred check the wound after his workout session. Better to be sure, he told himself whilst putting a new bandage on. And he went on his way to the training room after he had put his shirt on.

All sweaty and sticky he returned to his room and quickly ran to the shower. Nothing better than a shower after a workout, he thought to himself. Although, a shower with Wally would be better, the back of his mind told him. Richard, what are you thinking? Get yourself together, he ordered himself. But was it really bad having those thoughts? It is only natural... and he really missed Wally already. He just wanted to feel his embrace and to hear his heart beating when his head was on Wally's chest. He wanted to hear Wally's voice whispering soft words, to feel Wally's fingers caress his body. He just wanted Wally to be with him.

A loud sniff resounded through the bathroom and a single tear rolled over his cheeks. How could he ever survive a week without his love? No! He would be strong! He would be strong for Wally! He had to be. Wally had it so much more difficult than him. He had to be there for him. But Bruce had forbidden to see him!

"Aaaarrrrggggg!!!"

Dick smashed his fist in the shower wall with a scream of pure frustration. The bricks cracked, his skin tore open. Blood dripped on the wet floor and made a fierce shape. Physical pain had never been more welcome.

Tears were flowing freely over his cheeks. He collapsed against the wall and shove to the ground. He curled up with his knees to his chest and embraced himself with his bloody hand. Why, why, why, was the only question he could ask himself. Why him? Why Wally? Why, Rudolph? Why, Bruce? Why?

Seconds passed

Minutes passed

An hour passed

He finally calmed down and was able to get up. The wound to his fist had stopped bleeding long ago, but and an ugly crust had formed. He went to the sink and took care of it. He doubted if a bandage was necessary but still decided to go with one, maybe just for the rest of the day.

Dick looked in the mirror. His eyes were red from the crying, he had huge bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, his lips were torn and his cheeks were rough from all the tears. He tried to clean himself up, but to no avail.

Dick turned around and noticed the shower with blood everywhere. He took the shower head and cleansed the shower from all the clusters of blood.

Dick grabbed a towel from the heap and dried himself up. Well, actually he was already almost completely dry, but it helped mentally. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went back to his room. He changed his towel for some underwear and just sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He just wanted to cry again, that's all he actually wanted to do. Cry.

Cry, even though it wouldn't solve anything.

He had to distract himself or he would collapse completely and that wouldn't help anyone. Especially Wally. He couldn't give that boy any more worries. That's why he had to stay strong!

Dick turned on the intercom.

"Alfred, can you come and check my stab wound."

"Of course, master Dick. Immediately."

Alfred arrived not much later. When he saw did he stood perplex for a split second, but he continued normally almost immediately. He investigated the wound and confirmed Dick's previous thoughts: he would be perfectly alright. Alfred wanted to put a new bandage on, but Dick stopped him.

"I can do it myself, Alfred."

Alfred resisted: "With all due respect, but I insist."

Dick gave in, not wanting to argue.

Alfred kneeled in front of him and took out the roll. When he leaned forward to go after Dick's back, he whispered: "Don't hurt yourself, everything will be alright. And master Bruce has a reason for everything."

Alfred finished the binding and left without saying another word.

Dick crawled silently under his blanket. His brain felt like it was fried and racing at the same time. He just laid there in his bed on the edge of crying, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He felt horrible in every single cell in his body. For hours and hours he laid there quietly and unmoving until he finally fell asleep.


	9. Grounded II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, this chapter starts after Dick left Mount Justice from Wally's POV.
> 
> Enjoy!

Wally felt alone after Dick had left. He missed his touch and calming feeling of his breath. He missed his warmth and love. He took Dick's pillow and pressed it to his chest. He smiled; he could still feel his warmth. He snuggled a bit deeper into his own pillow and tried to catch some more sleep. He closed his eyes and wanted to sleep, but at the same time he feared falling asleep. He didn't want to have another nightmare, especially now that Dick was gone and wouldn't be able to calm him down.

But just laying there wasn't an option either. His mind would just wander off and start thinking about his dad... his mom... No, he couldn't start thinking about them or he would collapse completely. He just had to suppress his feeling and everything would be fine. Just don't think about it and it'll pass. Yes, that's a good plan, he told himself. He had hidden his sexuality for years, this couldn't be any harder, could it?

Both sleeping and just laying there weren't an option. Therefore, he decided to get up. Every distraction would do the job and there was always something to do the mountain. Maybe get a bit on Artemis's nerves; that was always fun. He hoped the Team wouldn't ask too many questions about his behavior from yesterday, though. He had no idea what he would tell them if they did.

Wally threw his covers off him so that he had no choice but to get up; it felt like freezing without them. He got up and stretched while yawning. He took some fresh underpants out of his closet and put them on. He liked this pair, there was a large Flash sign on his .... you know where.

Wally walked to the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. His hair was a complete mess, though that was unsurprising, his hair was a mess every morning. He took his comb and tried putting some style in it, but he failed miserably. Wally pulled up his shoulders, his hair was the last thing he would worry about today.

His face looked depressing. He had huge bags and his skin was extremely rough. He splashed water in his face a few times,; with barely any effect. Maybe a lotion would help. The only problem was that he no lotions. Wait a second! Dick always had a clear skin, maybe there was something useful in his room!

Dick's room was dark and quiet. The bed was empty and cold. Wally quickly sped to the bathroom, Dick's presence was all over the room and this feeling made him miss him even more. Wally sped to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. He stood perplex by the amount of lotions which he found there. It felt like there were 100. How would he ever find the right one? Oh yeah... superspeed. He quickly went through all of them. There were about 10 for his face alone.

This blue Nivea bottle looked good... 'for rough skin' that was what he needed, no? He poured some on his hand and applied it to his face. It seemed to have worked, his skin looked better. It wasn't back to normal, but that would probably still come. A lotion couldn't work immediately, could it?

Wally had no idea, he never used any lotions, but at least it already looked better. That was already a relief. He put the tube back where it belonged and closed the cabinet. Not two minutes after leaving his room, he returned.

He was still only in his underpants though, it was time for some clothes. He opened his closet and took a look. He had no idea what he would wear. He decided on a blue, long-sleeved shirt with some plain, black pants; he really wasn't in the mood for something fancy. After putting on his socks and shoes he was ready for the day.

He entered the kitchen, realizing that he was actually quite hungry. Luckily for him, M'gann and Conner were there.

"Good morning, Wally", they greeted him cheerfully. Wally greeted them back. It was then that he spotted a pan full with delicious looking omelette and bacon. M'gann saw his hungry eyes.

"That's all for you", she said, "the rest of us have already eaten."

He looked at her with the most thankful gaze M'gann had ever seen. He quickly took a plate and filled it with this heavenly food. He sat down next to Conner and rapidly moved the food from his plate to his mouth.

"You'll have the whole mountain to yourself for the rest of the day", Conner announced. Wally looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, Robin has left for Gotham and Artemis is with GA", he explained.

"And Conner and I are spending the day out", M'gann quickly jumped in. She looked at Conner with a dreaming gaze. Waaaiiiit, Wally thought, are those two a thing? He decided not to ask and just nodded that he understood. He wanted to wish them a lot of fun, but all that came out was some incomprehensible mumble with all the food in his mouth. M'gann and Conner cleaned their plates and said goodbye. A minute later he heard the garage door close, meaning he was all alone. What would he do now?

He went to refill his plate. And then a second time, a third time, a fourth... when he was done the pan was completely empty. He was a large eater, that was known, but this was more than he had ever eaten in one time. He assumed that was normal after a night like this. The dream was really fucked up, though. Was he in need of help? Like professional help? He felt bad after all of this. His mom, his dad, the beating... The nightmare only proved that he was scared, maybe even for life. Should he talk about this with Dick? Or Bruce? He didn't want to let Dick worry any more. That poor boy was already in trouble because of him. He really couldn't do anything right, could he? Who would be the next victim of his mistakes? Who would he hurt next? Tears rolled over his cheeks. He couldn't let anyone be hurt ever again because of him. This somehow had to be stopped. But, how? He was a useless piece of garbage that couldn't do anything right. He desperately needed help. But who? Who could help him?

"Hi, Wally."

Wally jumped almost 3 feet in the air. Who the heck said that? His heart was racing in his chest and he quickly turned around. Black Canary was standing in the doorway. He wiped his tears as subtly as possible and tried to take a tough stance. He tried to sound as macho as possible.

"Hey lovely, here for a piece of the Wall-man? We're alone."

His tough act failed miserably.

"Wally, please", she answered concerned, "Batman told me something was wrong."

Wally's facial expression changed to pure horror. Did Batman tell Black Canary what happened? He trusted him! Why would he have done that?

Dinah saw his horrified look.

"Don't worry, Wally. Batman didn't tell me what was going on. He just said that maybe you needed someone to talk to. And I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks, that's very nice. But I don't know if I want to. But thanks anyway for the proposal."

"Okay, no problem. I'll be in the training room if you need me."

"Thanks."

Black Canary left and Wally was again alone.

He cleaned up his plate and the pan and left the kitchen for the living room. He ploughed in the sofa and put on some tv. There was really nothing on this time of the day, so he kept switching channels. Artemis would have killed him if she had been there. She hated people doing that.

There really was nothing to watch. Luckily Dick had given him his Netflix account. He opened Netflix and scrolled through the recommendations. Wally really missed Dick. If he would have been here, they could have chilled together.

Oh Dick... another wave of sadness came over Wally. He really needed help, but was Dinah the right person? He completely trusted her, but it was a big step to make. What if she rejected him too? His hero career would be over and he would have nothing left. But somehow he found himself walking towards the training room.

He froze right before entering, was he really going to do this? It was a difficult step to take.

"Oh, hi Wally, can I help you?"

Dinah had spotted him, there was no turning back now.

"Uh yeah, I'd like to take you up on your offer."

"Of course, Wally. We'll talk in the living room, it's a bit more comfortable there."

Wally silently agreed.

The silent walk to the living room with Dinah was the most awkward situation Wally had ever been in. But at the time, he didn't really care. His mind was speeding about all the possible things that could happen. How will she react? Would she accept him for who he was? Would she hate him? Would she tell others? Hundreds of scenarios had crossed his mind by the time he sat down in the sofa right across Dinah.

"So, Wally. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Wally kept quiet for about a minute, still in doubt if he would tell her or not. He decided upon first asking her what Batman had already told her exactly.

"Well," she answered, "he just texted me saying that you had something troubling you and that you could possibly need someone to talk to. That's all he said."

Well, that didn't help him decide, he still had the option not to talk. Life would be easier sometimes if you had no choice.

Dinah was one of the nicest persons he had ever met, he couldn't imagine her being homophobic. Though, at the same time, his parents were always kind and everyone saw them as the kindest people. But he had this strange feeling of trust for Dinah, he didn't know where it came from: he barely knew her, but this trust was there nonetheless. He decided to tell her.

"The thing is.... I'm gay and I told my parents."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"They didn't respond very well."

Dinah put a hand on his knee. "I'm so sorry, Wally. There's nothing wrong with being gay."

There was no stopping Wall after this. He told her everything. Everything his parents had done, everything they had said. He told her about Dick, the kryptonite, Barbara, Batman and he cried. He cried the whole time. He shed hundreds of tears and used tens of tissues. When he was finally done talking, Dinah just took him in her arms where he could cry out and calm down.

Wally took some time to calm down and he had every right to. Everything came out; he held nothing back from her and Dinah was glad this happened when there was someone with him. Nobody should ever have such a breakdown alone.

Wally finally calmed down to just sniffing after a few minutes. He felt bad for crying like this in front of her. She probably thought it was unprofessional and he quickly broke the hug.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been able to hold myself together", he apologized.

"No don't be. I'm glad you were able to get all this off your chest. It's too much to bear alone."

"Thank you", he simply answered.

Wally clearly needed this talk and Dinah knew this, she had to dig deeper to really help him.

"Do you mind if I ask through?" she asked.

"No, please do", Wally responded. He knew that however painful this talk was at the moment that it would help in the long run. Talking was the first step to healing.

"How do you feel about your parents at the moment?"

This was a difficult question. The reaction they had was completely unexpected and he still felt every bit of pain that they had given him, both mentally and physically, but he wasn't angry, nor did he hate them. He still loved them deeply and that would never stop. He was afraid of them, though. He was afraid of the pain, but he wasn't angry. They were his parents and they still are. That would never change. Wally told her all of this. Dinah understood his reaction. She had seen him with his parents and they had been the happiest family she had ever seen.

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone", Wally said out of nowhere.

"You aren't", Dinah told him, "we all care about you and we'll be there if you need us. Always."

"Will you not tell anyone?"

"Of course, Wally. It's your choice who you want to tell. Just know that no one in the Justice League nor the Team will reject you for who you are."

"Do you think I should tell Barry?"

"You don't have to tell anyone. Barry will love you no matter what. I think it'll help if you tell him, but you don't have to feel obligated to do anything."

Wally kept quiet after this answer and so did Dinah. She was giving him the time to process all of this.

Wally broke the silence with a difficult question.

"Do you think they'll ever love me again?"

Dinah was taken off guard by this question, but it was normal at the same time that Wally would ask such a question. He was understandably worried.

"I don't think they ever stopped loving you. They just need time to process what you told them."

"Do you really think so?"

"I'm sure."

Again a silence fell. It was nor awkward nor comfortable. It was just there. Wally was processing and Dinah was trying to give Wally a feeling of warmth and love. He is loved and shouldn't forget that, she thought. He is loved by so many people who won't judge him.

Again, it was Wally who broke the silence.

"Thanks Dinah, this really helped a lot."

"I'm glad it did. You can always talk to me if you need to, do you know that?"

"I do and I'm very grateful. But can I have some time alone? I'd like to think about this all for a moment. And can you also not tell Robin anything about this? I don't want him to worry even more."

"Of course, Wally. What we talk about stays between us."

"Thank you."

Dinah nodded as an answer while she stood up. She gave him one last hug and left. After all of this there was one thing that kept bothering her in the back of her mind: since when does kryptonite work on humans?

Wally was worried about Dick. He hoped that Bruce wouldn't punish him too hard. It had been his fault after all. He decided to text him. What would he send? He had to keep it cool... He typed his text and pressed send.

_How ya doin?_

Wally waited for an answer. Dick almost always answered within the minute. That wasn't happening today apparently. He waited patiently for five minutes for a response, but he received nothing. This only made him more worried about Dick. He probably really got him in trouble. He wanted to call him or go to him to explain that he felt really bad. It had been his fault. But he decided not to do such a thing, it was probably for the best seeing that he didn't even answer his text.

What would Wally do now? He needed something to distract him. He wanted to run away from all of this. Maybe that was the solution? Just go for a run? Speeding always cleared his head. Before he knew it he had put on his friction-free suit. He liked the yellow-red theme, it always made him feel well, like he was doing something good -which was the case most of the time. Wally ran to the garage and waited impatiently for the door to open. He could have tubed out, but he liked starting from the mountain. There was a lot of forest and nature in the vicinity.

He waited for the door to just open enough for him to go through and left full-speed. The door would close automatically.

Running was the best thing in the world. He loved the feeling of the air pushing him back, making his hair waving. He loved the feeling of electricity running through every cell in his body. He loved seeing the surroundings flashing by. There was nothing better than accessing the Speed Force. Well... maybe being with Dick was better. He just wished he could let him experience this. The air, the power... One day he would find a way to share his power!

Thinking of Dick, Wally realized that he was unwillingly running to Gotham City. He quickly changed direction, not wanting to give in to the temptation. He guided himself to the nearest highway. Running over a highway required every bit of his concentration. Jumping and running over cars was intensive, especially if he didn't want to collide with one.

He sped in between and over cars. He sometimes wondered what people thought when they saw a streak of yellow and red passing by. Did they know it was him?

Whoops! Wally had almost hit that car. He luckily had been able to evade it on time. He was getting distracted so he came to the conclusion that it would be better if he left the highway. He jumped over the rail and entered the nearby forest.

Wally zigged between the trees, carefully avoiding roots, but he came to an abrupt stop when he arrived in the most beautiful clearing he had ever seen. The grass was soft and green as nothing he had seen before. Flowers were scattered everywhere. A small, blue stream flowed from the left to the right. This was the perfect place for a date!

He would prepare a blanket and a basket full deliciousness, take Dick on his back and speed to this gorgeous clearing. Dick would love this; he loved flowers and loved eating. It would be the perfect date.

His buzzing phone disturbed his thoughts. He took out his phone and excitement filled him when he saw the notification. Dick had texted him back!

_I got some bad news: Bruce grounded me, so Ill only see you @ practice._

The Bat had grounded him? Since when did he do that? Wally speed-typed his response.

_Noo!!!! For how long??_

_A full week..._

A full week! But he couldn't live without him! And the date! Would he tell Dick about the date? He decided that it was better if he knew.

_I won't survive that long without you! Especially since I got a whole date planned for tomorrow..._

_I can sneak out..._

_No, i dont think thats a good idea. Itll pay off in the long run if you listen to him. And well just move the date to next week ;-)_

_Maybe youre right... but if something bad happens, let me know and ill be there for you. Grounded or not!_

Wally's heart melted. Dick was sometimes so cute being protective and all.

_Youre amazing_

_Btw i shotgun you as my spar partner @ training for the whole week_

_You got yourself a deal!_

_I love you so much xxx_

_I love you too xxxx_

This little conversation they just had, had made Wally happy again. Dick loved him. That's all he needed. He put away his phone and ran back to Mount Justice.


	10. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How are you all doing?  
> I am personally doing great.I just came back from a trip to Athens, amazing city! I hope you al enjoy this chapter!

_Urg mondays are the worst_. That was all Dick could think while getting up. Especially after such a heavy weekend. And even though he had slept for hours and hours he was still extremely tired. But he had to go to school. Gotham Academy. Dick really didn't learn anything there that Bruce hadn't already taught him. But he had to keep his cover up. The rich ward of playboy Bruce Wayne. He laughed at the irony of calling Bruce a playboy. Yesterday he had told him he had no heart.

  
Dick froze before entering the bathroom. He was afraid to go in there, because of yesterday. He was Robin, the Boy Wonder, he reminded himself, he was afraid of nothing! He entered. The only reminder of what had happened yesterday was the broken tile on the shower wall. He tried to ignore any recall of yesterday and looked in the mirror. "Oh hi spots, how nice of you to come back", he told his reflexion sarcastically. Dick quickly applied lotion. And after brushing his teeth he returned to his room.  
  
His school stuff was everywhere. On his desk, in the closet, on his bed... He quickly collected all he needed and ran to the kitchen for a fast breakfast before leaving.

The school yard was filled with students when he arrived. Dick walked through the groups of pupils, he still had to take a few things out his locker before class.

"Hey, Dick!"  
Dick turned around.  
"Oh, hi Barbara." _  
Shit, please don't let this be awkward._  
"How are you doing?", she asked.  
"Fine, how are you?" _  
Okay, so far so good._  
"I'm fine too, but uh, that friend who made you realize we weren't made for each other?"  
"What about him?" __  
This is going south. Fast.  
"Oh, it's a him! I didn't know that. Well my question isn't relevant anymore. Bye!"  
Before Dick could react she walked away. He shook his head and continued his way, he still had a class to make.

Two classes later Dick was bored as hell. School had never been so boring. And he wanted to see Wally so desperately. Could someone please attack the school or something, that would at least be a bit distracting. Even the relief of the bell announcing the intermission was not enough to place a faint trace of a smile on Dick's face. He left the classroom as quickly as he could, but froze when he spotted someone standing in the hallway. After a moment of confusion he set his body in motion and ran as fast as he could towards the guy. Dick opened his arms and took him into a tight embrace.

"Wally," he whispered, "what are you doing here?"  
"Well, I wanted to see you, smartiepants," Wally answered teasingly.  
"But, Bruce...."  
"Fuck Bruce. I love you and I wanted to see you. Who is he to stop me?"  
Dick smiled. Wally was always able to make him smile. How? He had no idea.  
"I almost got bored to death today without you", he told Wally.  
Wally giggled. His laugh was as sweet as honey.  
"Well I can't let that happen, I would have no one to snuggle with."

A moment of silence fell. A comfortable silence until Dick noticed that every pupil in the hallway was staring at him.  
"Is he gay?", they whispered. The disgust of the word 'gay' was impossible to miss.

Luckily Wally had an idea. "What do you say we leave this place?" Dick had never wanted anything more. He turned around with the decency he had left. And calmly walked out with Wally at his side. His true love was here, no one could harm him now.

Hours later and Alfred arrived to pick Dick up from school. He waited. Dick was sometimes late when he talked with his friends. But Dick didn't come. After half an hour Alfred sent him a text. No response. This was really strange, Dick always answered quickly. He waited a few more minutes before sending a message via the secret Batphone to Dick's utility belt. Again no response. Alfred started to become suspicious. He left the car and entered the school, walking through the empty hallways.  
"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?"

A teacher had spotted him and was curious about what an old man was doing in the hallways of the most elite high school in Gotham. Alfred responded calmly; "Yes, you can actually. I'm looking for Richard Grayson."  
The teacher looked at him strangely for a moment, but quickly got himself back together.  
"Mister Grayson left the school hours ago with a red haired, middle-class boy."

Alfred turned around and got back to the car. In only a few minutes he arrived at the Wayne mansion and sped to Dick's room. He knocked and immediately entered. There was no one there. Something was up. Alfred felt it in his bones. He checked if Dick still hadn't responded to any of his messages. No message had come in. There was no option left but to tell Bruce.

Alfred descended to the Batcave and came up to the computer where Bruce was working.  
"Master Bruce!"  
All the answer he got was a silent groan.  
"Something's up with master Dick."  
He immediately got Bruce's attention and told him everything.  
After Alfred had finished, Bruce didn't say a word. He accessed the comlink and contacted Wally.

"Wally, come in!"  
Bruce didn't have to wait long for a response.  
"Batman? What's going on?"  
Bruce went straight to the point. This was no laughing matter.  
"Be honest. Is Dick with you?"  
Wally was surprised by these words.  
"What? Of course not. You won't let him!"  
Bruce frowned.  
"Be honest, Wally!"  
"No, I swear! I haven't seen Dick since he left the Mountain."  
A moment of silence fell.  
"Come to the cave. Now!"

An instant later a red-yellow streak entered the cave.  
"Why did I have to come?", Wally asked curiously.  
"We have a problem," Bruce explained, "Dick has been kidnapped."

 


	11. Human's Kryptonite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and girls. I am finally backkkkkkkk. I took some time off writing cuz idk.... I just really had lost all insipiration and interest. I was able though to write this one in bits and pieces - which is probablly why it sucks. I'm introduicing a very famous DC character in this one, but probably completely OOC so I'm sorry for that. But don't let that stop you from enjoying the chapter!

"Wakey, wakey, little bird"

Dick tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. His eyelids were just so heavy. They felt like a ton each. The rest of his body wasn't any better. He felt like he had been run over by a truck.

Dick had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was that he had left school with Wally. Wally was acting a bit off, but he guessed that was only because he wouldn't want to get caught by Bruce. They had walked a bit around, turned around the corner and then... nothing. Everything had just gone completely black.

The back of his head hurt enormously. Dick realized what had happened. He was kidnapped. He stayed surprisingly calm, but he had been trained for situations like this after all.

Dick was finally able to open his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He was in a large hangar with large computer screens on his left and a weapon depot on his right. It didn't take much thinking to realize what this was: it was a secret layer of a supervillain. The obvious next question was, from who?

"He's conscious again!" a familiar voice said loudly.  
Dick looked at the source.

"Wally?", he asked weakly, "what is going on?"  
Wally grinned.  
"So, you're finally awake?", Wally spoke.  
A cold feeling crawled up Dick's spine. Something was wrong. Very wrong.  
"Wally?", Dick asked worried, "What's going on?"  
Wally's grin grew larger. "I thought you were supposed to be smart."

A cold feeling crawled up Dick's spine. Something was very, very wrong. Wally was acting strange and - he jerked his hand as fast as he could, but it was barely able to move - he was cuffed?

Dick looked at Wally. "Wally, what is all this?"

Wally laughed. "You really aren't as smart as they say you are." Wally's skin began to fluctuate and turned white as snow. He grew until he was surely 6 feet tall and in seconds he had completely reformed. It all became clear to Dick and he cursed himself for being so stupid.

"So, you're a white martian, huh?"

The alien laughed. "It took you a long time to find out."

"I can't believe that I didn't recognize a white martian...". The alien laughed a cruel, smug laugh. "I'm just too good, don't beat yourself up to hard, Kid Wonder."

Dick looked at him in shock, how did he know? He opened his mouth to deny the accusation, but was cut off by a too familiar voice.

"It's _Boy_ Wonder, you stupid alien shit", the Joker said while walking up to them. "Now, untie him so I can explain my plan to him", the Joker giggled, "I've been looking forward to this moment."

The white martian untied him swiftly. Dick moved his wrists freely to get the blood streaming again. He considered fighting his way out, but he couldn't handle a white martian and the Joker on his own. And, even more important, he had a secret identity to protect.

"Why would you think I'm Robin?"

"Now, now, I'm the Joker here, don't start playing games. I already knew yours and Batty-Bruce's identities for a long time. But where's the fun in fighting when you two are not dressed up?"

He knew their identities? This is a disaster! Everyone they knew could be in danger! He had to do something, but what?

"Now, for the explanation of my plan" the Joker clapped his hands in excitement "I'll need your full attention, it's brilliant, if I can say so myself."

Dick looked at him. He knew the Joker was crazy, but he acted like their identities were no biggie at all. Was he completely gone?

"Are you still thinking about that identity thingy?" the Joker asked "You really shouldn't worry, I've known for a few years now and I've never used it, well, until now that is. And I can promise that Bifi here won't do anything with the information." He looked at the alien.

The white martian looked confused for a moment that all the attention had gone to him. "Uh, no sir... I won't do anything with it."

"Good boy, now on to the plan!"

The Joker turned around and walked to the computer screens on the other side of the hangar. Dick quickly looked around for an exit. He saw one on the right, but before he could flee, the white martian put his alien hand on him and pushed him forwards, following his boss. 

"Now for the plan, as you can see, I've let my scientist, which I absolutely didn't kidnap and threaten at all, develop a chemical formula." The Joker activated the screens and showed Dick a formula.

"Now, if we add some kryptonite", the Joker continued and let the formula for kryptonite appear.

Dick gasped: "It'll take over its properties."

The Joker looked at him pleased. "You _are_ smart indeed. But that isn't even the best part. No, the best part is that this is effective on humans too."

"WHAT?! You can't be serious!"

The Joker looked at him.

"Of course I am. I ain't joking."

_This is a disaster. Heavy on the dis.  
_

"What are you going to do with it?"


	12. The Martian Trail

Wally sped through the streets of Gotham. Searching for... well I think you can guess for what or rather who he was searching. It had been 3 days since Dick had disappeared and he had ran through the city 10 times already, hunting for any trail he could find, no matter how small. But he had found nothing. Nothing! Three long days without any clue of where Dick was. He was going crazy with worries. What if he was being tortured? What if he was dead?

He ran through every street, every ally he could find, inspecting every single inch. And whilst he otherwise enjoyed the feeling of the air blowing in his face while he was running, he felt that the air couldn't get out of his way fast enough now.

The whole Team had been mobilised to help search. They had all done what they could. Many members of the Justice League had come to help. They had talked to all their sources for every bit of intel, no matter how small, but whoever had taken Dick had left no trail.

Wally's comm buzzed. Bruce's voice sounded through it.  
 _Wally come back to the Batcave, I may have got something._  
In no time Wally stood in the Batcave. Bruce explained what he had thought of. "From what we've gathered from the school, we know that Dick supposedly left with you, which obviously can't be true since you were with your uncle at the time. And we checked every known shapeshifter and they were all accounted for. Therefore we can conclude that we don't know this shapeshifter, but we are aware of a whole shapeshifting species, the Martians. Together with John I came up with this tracer to track any kind of martian trail. It's a long shot, but it's something."

Wally nodded, "It's a good idea, when can we put it to the test?"  
"Right now, I just finished it."  
Bruce took a small, rectangular device from his desk. It had a small screen and a few buttons. Wally gladly accepted the device and put it under his belt. He was about to leave when Bruce spoke: "But Wally, please don't get your hopes up. This could lead to nothing."   
"I know Bruce, and thanks, something is better than nothing. We can only try." Wally left with a blow of wind.

Seconds later Wally stood in front of the school. He took the device in his hand and pushed the power button. It started up with a bleep and the screen informed him that the device was scanning the area. The device beeped high-pitched.  
 _1 trail found_

Wally jumped in the air. The had a trail! Finally something to go by! He opened a comm link to Bruce.  
"Bruce! It worked! We've got a trail."  
"That's amazing news! Wait for me, I'll go with you."

Bruce arrived minutes later in his Batmobile, completely suited up. His cape flapping behind him as he stepped out.   
"Can you hand me the device?", he asked. Wally obliged and put the device in his hand. Batman pushed a few buttons and a map appeared on the screen where a trail was marked in red.

Batman turned to Wally. "Step in the car, we're following the trail." Wally went to sit in the Batmobile and was quickly followed by Batman. "We'll get him back, I promise", Batman spoke. Wally wasn't sure if he was talking to him or himself.

They sped through the streets of Gotham, racing through the traffic. It reminded Wally of not even an hour prior, where he had been speeding through Gotham, only with one big difference: now he had a target. Somewhere to be and, most importantly, someone to save.

They arrived at a warehouse near the edge of the city not much later. It looked completely abandoned, but we all know looks can be deceiving. They stepped out of the Batmobile. "Stay here while I do recon", Batman ordered and with a whirl of his cape he disappeared.

So there Wally stood, next to the most fancied car in the world, waiting. He wanted to do something! They were so close, and now he had to wait? He could do recon to! And it would be a lot faster. He understood that Batman was as anxious as him to save Dick, but come on! He could do something!

"Are you ready?", Batman sounded from behind. Wally almost jumped in the air, but he quickly got himself back under control.   
"Yeah, what's the plan?"  
"One man at each side of the building. I'll take the left, you take the right and we'll regroup on the other side, from where we'll bust in. It's one big room with another five guards. They've got Dick tied up in the middle."   
Wally's heart jumped at hearing Dick's name.   
"Is he okay?" Batman looked at him.   
"From what I could see, he is."  
Wally was relieved to hear this. Dick wasn't dead. Dick wasn't hurt. They just had to bust him out of there.  
Wally nodded: "Let's go free him."

After they had knocked out the guards, they stood in front of the large garage door. Wally put on his infra red goggles. "I see six heat signatures, five of which are walking around and one, I suppose Dick, sitting in the middle."  
"Good," Batman reacted, "they haven't noticed a thing and the situation hasn't changed. I'll blow up the garage door with one of my batarangs. We'll take the guards out, but be carefull for the shooting!"  
Wally made clear that he understood.

They took a few steps back and Batman threw his batarang. The garage door disappeared in a explosion of hot flames. Without hesitation Wally sped through the opening. He took out the first guard before they even had the time to point their guns. Wally zoomed to the second guard, but was answered with heavy gun fire and had to divert his course. He turned and tried again. On full speed he neared the guard, but again he had to divert because of the heavy fire.

An idea came up in his head. On full speed he ran to the closest wall. Right before he would crash into it, he took a few steps up the wall. He turned around and pushed himself off with all he got from the wall. With great speed he flew to the guard. It was all or nothing now, if they were able to shoot, then he had no defence. But that didn't matter to Wally. This was for Dick. And he would do anything for Dick. That was the only thought he had in his mind.

He was going right at the guard, which turned around at him and pointed his gun. Right before he could pull the trigger he was hit by Wally right in the chest. A loud CRACK could be heard and the guard fell unconscious to the ground. Wally did a few head rolls to not hurt himself, but quickly stood back on his feet. When he looked around he saw that Batman already had taken care of the three other guards.

"I think I broke a few ribs of my last guard", Wally said.   
"That's the least he deserved for taking Dick", Batman reacted coldly and Wally found himself agreeing. Nobody touches his Dick!

They turned to the chair in the middle of the hangar, where they saw an unconscious Dick with his head down. Wally, overflown with emotion, sped to Dick. Finally he had found him! His eyes filled them with tears while he tried to unchain Dick. But his watering eyes prevented him from succeeding and Batman decided to intervene and unchain Dick himself. He freed the unconscious ebony with swift hands while Wally tried to wake him up.

"Dick... Dick," Wally sniffed, "please wake up!"  
He shook Dick by his shoulders to try and get him conscious.   
"Come on, Dick", Wally almost begged, "we're here for you. Please wake up."  
A soft groan came from the ebony.   
"Five more minutes, I promise", he moaned.

Wally stood perplex for a second.   
"Dick, we're in danger!"  
Dick's eyes shot open. He jumped up and took a fighting position, almost losing his balance in the process.  
"Wh...where is the enemy?", he asked groggily.

Batman immediately supported Dick.   
"Calm down, we took them down, but we need to get out of here. You've been tied up for a long time, so don't move too quickly", Batman explained. Dick nodded that he understood. Wally went to support him from the other side. And all together they went for the exit. Like three musketeers. All for one and one for all.

They hadn't come far when a recognisable voice sounded: "You're already leaving? But the party only started!"   
They turned around and Wally could swear that he heard Batman curse 'shit'.   
"What do you want, Joker?", Batman asked pissed.  
"Ooh looks like someone pissed off the Batsy. Well I sure hope it wasn't me." The Joker giggled.   
"This time you've went too far! You kidnapped a kid from his school! And for what?!"  
"But it was merely a joke," The Joker said innocently. An evil grin grew on his face: "Why so serious?"

The Dark Knight let go of Dick, leaving Wally to support him.   
"Kid, take him to the cave. I won't be long", Batman ordered.  
Wally hesitated. This had to be a trap. The Joker would never be so foolish to not have something up his sleeve. And Batman knew that!  
"But-", he tried argue, but was quickly cut off.  
"Take him and go! That's an order." Gotham's hero was dead serious and Wally obeyed. He carefully took Dick in his arms and sped away.

Wally ran as quickly as he could, but he was still very careful. He was holding the most precious thing in the world after all. Dick's arms were wrapped around his neck. Wally's left arm supported his back and his right arm supported Dick's legs. And so he ran. He ran away from al the worries and sorrow, but most importantly, he ran Dick to safety.

When they arrived in the Batcave, Wally wanted to put Dick down, but Dick intervened: "Can we please go to my room? I've been in large, cold places long enough. I just want to go somewhere warm and safe."  
Of course Wally agreed. He kept him in his arms and went to Dick's room. This time at a normal pace.

Wally put Dick gently down on his bed. He covered him with the soft covers.   
"Do you need anything? Some food, water?", Wally asked caring.   
Dick shook his head: "No, I'm fine."  
Wally stood there a bit awkward, not really knowing what to do now.  
"I'll uh.. leave you to rest."  
Wally turned to the door.  
"Wally?", Dick called. Wally turned to him and looked right in Dick's eyes, where tears were growing.  
"Can you stay? I just don't want to be alone right now."  
Wally nodded, he was glad he could do something. Dick made place for him on the bed. Wally wrapped his arms around Dick and pulled his head on his chest. He was so glad they were finally back together, but it hurt so much when he felt Dick's tears falling on his chest.

Wally just pulled Dick closer.  Wally had suffered tremendously from Dick being gone, but at least he had had friends to support him and help him get through it. Dick on the other hand had been alone, surrounded by enemies. Wally could only imagine how Dick had felt, how horrible it must have been.

"Wally?", Dick asked weekly. Wally looked down to the poor boy in his arms. "Yeah?"  
"We have to stop him, the Joker, at all costs." Dick took a deep breath before continuing. "He's going to take all superpowers away from the Justice League. The world would be defenceless."


	13. Bruce

Batman raced the Batmobile back to the cave. The fight had been heavy. His suit was torn all over and he was out of Batarangs. More than a 100 hired guns had shown up, an impossible fight to win and he had to fall back. But this had only happened after the Joker, being the crazy maniac that he was, had started explaining his whole plan.

He had made a formula to make kryptonite compatible with humans. He'd given some adapted pink kryptonite to Ra's Al Ghul who had poisoned Dick with it. This, however, had only been a test. Now that they knew that the formula worked he was planning something much, much bigger.

Using gold kryptonite, which can take away all powers of a Kryptonian with one touch, he would make a gas. One by one he'd poison all Justice League members and their sidekicks. All superpowers would be lost. And for those who had no superpowers, like himself, he'd use red kryptonite, what would make them turn against the public and all sympathy would be lost. All heroes would be gone. The villains would have no one to stop them and the world would fall into chaos.

The plan was gruesome, but what angered the Dark Knight the most, was that they'd poisoned Dick just for a test. They could have used red kryptonite to make him go wild with anger, but no, the Joker had chosen to use pink kryptonite. To play with Dick's sexuality just for a joke! He had known for a long time that Dick was gay and he'd had no problems with it. Dick had told him about it quite early, but Bruce also knew that Dick had had a hard time to come to terms with his sexuality. And now the Joker had played with it using the pink kryptonite! This struck very badly with Batman. His blood was boiling. How mentally disturbed do you have to be to play with someone's sexuality!

Batman had gotten his anger back under control by the time he made it to the cave. He stepped out and immediately looked around for Dick, but he found nothing but an empty cave. Batman activated the intercom: "Alfred, where's Dick?"  
The loyal butler answered almost instantaneously. "Ah Master Bruce, welcome back. Master Dick is in his room."

Bruce closed the intercom and threw off his torn suit. He dressed himself into some comfy clothes and made his way upstairs. He slightly opened Dick's door and looked inside. He could have predicted the scene in front of him: Dick was laying in Wally's arms, crying. Bruce's heart broke at seeing Dick's tears. Maybe he'd been too hard on Dick when he forbade him to see Wally for a week.

They truly loved each other. But Bruce feared Dick would grow up too quickly. Being a superhero forced him to bear responsibilities far beyond his age, but he still needed to enjoy his teens. With the murder on his own parents, Bruce hadn't been able to enjoy his childhood and he would do anything for Dick to not turn out like him. And maybe Wally's love was what he needed for that, but maybe it wasn't. However, it was clear that they both needed each other and he decided to not come between them anymore.

"Bruce?"  
Bruce looked down to the two boys. It was Dick who had spoken. He smiled faintly at him.  
"I'm back", he said, "rest for now, but we'll have to discuss our next move after."  
Dick nodded. He was pleased he could rest in the comfort of Wally's embrace and he gladly closed his eyes again.

Bruce closed the door, heart-warmed by the scenery, but heart broken by what had to come. They had to face the Joker again. and the fight would not be nice. Casualties were a possibility. 

Depressing thoughts have never helped anyone, he thought to himself, trying to get himself back in his brooding Batman mood. But all that had happened had brought up too many feelings, even for the Dark Knight himself. First his protégé gets badly hurt and poisened, but luckily he gets together with his best friend. Then said best friend gets kicked out by his parents for being himself and to top things of his protégé gets kidnapped by his archenemy. Now that the first calm moment had arrived, all the emotions threatened to overflow him. Luckily, he knew something that he called a cure: burrying himself in work. 

By the time he got back to the cave he had himself back in hand and he was not planning on letting go. He opened his files on the kryptonite poison in hopes of finding an antidote and in no-time all his thoughts were on the poison, leaving no space for the rest.

After about an hour without any progress an alarm tone sounded and a worrying news report popped up.  
"The Justice League, heroes of our planet have been accused of kidnapping! A young teenager, Wally West dissapeared without any trace. We've been able to get the worried father in our studio. Mister West, when did your son disappear?"

Bruce's eyes widened in a mix of anger and disbelieve. How dare he accuse them of such a lie! But his anger was only fueled more by Rudolph's response. 

"My son disapeared a few days ago, me and my wife have been worried sick. Our son is mentally ill and he needs us to know what's right for him. Please, if you have seen him or know where he is, send us a message."

"You accuse the Justice League of taking your son," the reporter asked," but how are you certain it's them?"

Rudolph pulled up a black box and opened it. He pulled an object out and held it up so that the camera got an good view on it. It was a Batarang. 

"We found it in Wally's room after he disappeared. This leaves no doubt as to who took him away from -"

Bruce turned off the screen in anger. Where the hell did he get one of his Batarangs? It was a real one, that was certain, nobody wase able to make such an accurate copy, but where did Rudolph get it? He had never been to their house in Central City and Dick used his own. Somebody had to have handed it to him, but who was able to obtain one? 

He turned the screen back on and zoomed in on the batarang. All his batarangs had a secret tag hidden on the edge, if he could get a clear view on it, he would be able to track where Rudoloph had gotten it from. After he had zoomed in, he enhanced the picture. The secret code was put on the batarang in the form of irregular spots in a slightly different black, invisible for the naked eye, but detectable for a computer. All over the batarang there were spots like this, as a defence mechanisme to hide which sequence was real. Only if you knew where to look, you would be able to crack the code. 

Bruce desciphered the code and determinded where he'd used it. He looked at the result that came up. He immediately jumped up and went upstairs, rest was over for Dick. They had to act now, or this could all go south fast.


	14. Hero outside the suit

Dick was laying in Wally's steady embrace under the warm blanket. He'd been able to calm down a few minutes earlier, and the tears had stopped rolling. He wasn't over it, at all. That'd be impossible. But the hero life was dangerous and he'd been fully aware of that before the kidnapping and that fact helped him recover. He was trained, and even though his training hadn't gotten him out, the people he trusted the most had freed him. And they would do anything for him. They loved him, and he knew that. They risked their life for him, and he would do the same for them. A faint smile broke through, feeling loved was the best feeling in the world.

Dick snuggled a bit deeper into Wally's arms. "You give really good hugs, you know?", he commented. Wally chuckled and Dick felt his chest vibrate. How he loved that feeling... He couldn't explain why, but feeling Wally's firm chest vibrating with life and laughter, made him so happy. He looked up to the beautiful boy and locked eyes with him. "I love you so much." The cutest smile appeared on Wally's face and for a moment Dick thought that he would just melt into a puddle. "I love you too", Wally answered truthfully. 

Dick lend in for a kiss, which Wally gladly gave. Their lips touched and Dick felt just so complete. This was where he belonged. In the arms of the boy he loved. Wally deepened the kiss and Dick felt as if he just started glowing. He never wanted this to stop. 

The door swung open forcefully and Bruce stormed in.  
"Get to the Batcave now, there's been a development."

There was always something, Dick thought to himself. The universe didn't grant them one moment of peace. And if Bruce's tone said anything, then the development wasn't a good one. Thing always had to get worse. 

He got up. There was no time for bad thoughts, especially if he was right and the development was a bad one. Bruce had trained him to control his emotions. The mission comes first. With one last small peck on Wally's lips, they left for the cave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean, they're working together?", Wally exclaimed.  
"Your father and the Joker, they planned your kidnapping to blame the Justice League. They used one of my Batarangs I used to free you, against us."

Wally froze. This was a whole new level. He had held out hope that his dad would turn around, but aiding a super villain? There's no coming back from that. 

A single tear rolled down his cheek. It all just kept getting worse and worse. Every time he finally reached some peace, it all just took a turn for the worse.

Dick took Wally in his arms and tried to comfort him.  
"How are we going to fix this, Bruce?", he asked.  
Bruce looked at them. "I have yet to come up with a plan."

Wally knew there was one thing he could do. It would fix it all, but it would also have major consequences for himself. But it was worth it. If it would clear the League's name he had to do it. He was the one to get them in this mess after all. He wiped his tear away. He had to do this.

"What if I come out?", he suggested.  
"What do you mean?", Dick asked worriedly.  
"Well, they took it to the public that you kidnapped me. What if the League organizes a press conference where I tell everyone everything. About that I'm gay and what he did to me. I'll tell them that you helped me through everything."

Dick looked at him. "You can't do that, Wally. Think of the backlash and all the hate that you'll receive. Everyone at school will know, and not every teenager is accepting."  
"I have to, Dick. If not for myself and the Justice League, then for every gay kid out there. They deserve to know that they are valued and that they'll be accepted. They need the support."

"Once you do so, there'll be no turning back," Batman interrupted, "everyone will know. And there will be people who'll link you with Kid Flash. A ginger kid helped by the Justice League, same posture and about the same age. Your secret identity will be at risk."

Wally sighed. Bruce was right. There was no insurance that his secret identity wouldn't be discovered. But he knew that there was no other way. Any proof the League would give about his dad working with the Joker would simply be discarded as fake and forged. He had to tell the world what had really happened. And he had to do it himself.  He was the one who had to clear the name of the Justice League. Sometimes being the hero wasn't about wearing the suit, but about putting others above yourself. 

"I'm going to do it," Wally spoke determined, "I have to. And if M'gann stands behind me as Kid Flash, no one will link us."

"Then we're here to support you all the way through", Bruce concluded. 


End file.
